Jerza week 2015
by Mechanical mind
Summary: Future : 1. événement non encore advenu qui se produira probablement 2. temps de l'indicatif "Là ils seront ensembles".
1. Day bonus : Tomorrow

Sa jupe se souleva avec la violente bourrasque qui traversa la rue. Elle la tint tant bien que mal près de son corps en attendant que le vent cesse. Comme la journée avait été pleine de ces violents mais brefs coups de vents, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle vivait cela. C'était presque sans s'en rendre compte qu'elle tenait sa jupe maintenant. La secouant une dernière fois, réussissant même à la décoiffer, le vent cessa et elle put reprendre sa marche.

Le soleil était haut, les nuages le masquaient par intermittence et le vents soufflait peu mais violemment. Une belle journée du début du printemps, en fin d'hiver donc encore assez fraîche, le souffle vaporeux de la jeune femme, buée dans l'air frais, en témoignait. Elle était sortie sans but précis, affrontant cette journée oscillant entre soleil chaud et vent parfois glacé. Elle avançait dans les rues, regardait les vitrines des magasins, parfois entrait mais ressortait bien vite, elle regardait aussi les petits commerces de nourriture, les cafés et autres. Elle pouvait sembler un peu étrange pour les commerçants qui la voyaient passer plusieurs fois devant eux, le regard un peu dans le vague, marchant au hasard des rues guidée par sa seule envie.

Elle préférait être ici, dehors dans les rues un peu froides que coincée chez elle dans son petit appartement, tout ce qu'elle avait pu trouver et se payer en revenant ainsi dans sa ville de cœur. Après l'avoir quittée pendant un an, elle ne s'attendait pas à grand chose. Elle espérait que l'on se souviendrait tout de même d'elle, de tous, mais pas plus. Elle vivait jusqu'alors un peu clandestinement, vagabondant avec le peu d'argent qu'elle gagnait en aidant les riverains rencontrés occasionnellement. C'est pourquoi en revenant ici pour un temps indéterminé, mais nécessitant qu'elle se réinstalle en ville, elle n'avait pas pu retourner dans le dortoir ou trouver quelque chose d'un minimum grand et bien placé, quelque chose qui ne soit pas trop sombre, trop haut, avec du vieux carrelage humide, des plafonds hauts mais fissurés et de la vieille moquette déchirée et un parquet plein d'échardes. Mais si ce logement lui permettait de revenir ici, peut-être définitivement, et de retourner avec tout les autres dans leur vie d'avant, elle pouvait bien subir un moment ce minuscule appartement pas si sûr que le prétendait le propriétaire, lui même assez suspect.

C'est pour cela qu'elle préférait flâner en ville même sans rien à faire, se contentant de parcourir ces rues cent fois traversées et qu'elle pourrait redessiner parfaitement les yeux fermés. Mais elle aimait à voir les changements encourus en un d'absence, et ceux des sept ans où elle avait disparu et qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de découvrir. Et surtout, ça lui évitait de trop penser, ou du moins de broyer du noir en pensant. Quand elle marchait, le mouvement canalisait sa pensée, l'air extérieur oxygénait son cerveau et toute la vie alentour la distrayait suffisamment pour que sa pensée ne dérive pas trop et ne parte vers des sentiers plus sombres.

Elle se posait effectivement nombre de questions dès que son esprit n'était plus occupé. Oui ils étaient tous revenus, à quelques exceptions près, ils allaient refonder ce qu'ils avaient toujours connu et leur vie recommencerait comme avant avec les rires, les fêtes, les missions... Une belle vie enfantine en famille. Une vie où elle n'aurait pas à réfléchir vraiment, avec de vrais responsabilités, un travail en suspens et toujours faire attention pour rester au niveau et le garder, un avenir entier à bâtir, une belle vie. Elle ne disait pas qu'elle n'avait pas d'avenir avec la guilde mais elle ne le bâtirait, elle aurait toujours la guilde, serait toujours presque « enfermée » avec sa famille, elle n'avait pas quitté le cocon familial et ne s'était pas envolée. Si. Elle l'avait fait pendant cette année et avait adoré mais aujourd'hui elle retournait dans cette vie un peu réductrice... Elle aimait sa famille plus que tout mais comme tout le monde, elle devait la quitter à un moment ou un autre tout en gardant des liens avec elle. Ce qu'ils n'étaient pas prêt à la laisser faire. Et si elle ne l'avait pas fait, n'était-ce pas parce qu'elle aussi n'était pas prête ? Mais cela la gênait tant à admettre sur elle-même qu'elle n'y pensait pas et se posait des questions sur des chemins détournés.

Car la situation aujourd'hui, qu'elle soit saine ou non, était qu'elle était de retour en tant que membre d'une guilde légale en relation avec le conseil et le gouvernement, en quelques sortes leurs délégations distillées un peu partout dans le pays au contact du peuple, comme des organisations humanitaires, indépendante mais liées au gouvernement. Et puisqu'elle était une mage légale, dans le droit chemin et qui ne voulait attirer d'ennuis à personne et surtout pas à lui... Elle n'avait plus aucun contact avec lui depuis qu'elle avait renoué avec eux. Que préférait-elle ? Ses amis et vivre une belle vie insouciante d'enfants ? Mais ne voir son amour que très rarement lorsqu'ils devaient collaborer pour le bien de l'humanité ? Ou alors être une fugitive, avoir une vie clandestine loin de tout et de tous mais avec lui ? Une vie d'adulte, une vie libre ? Non pas encore. Puisqu'elle serait effectivement libre mais pas avec la vie qu'elle voulait et qu'elle construirait, il n'était toujours pas gracié, ce ne serait pas une vie normale où elle aurait passé sa scolarité avec son ami d'enfance, ils seraient sortis ensemble pendant leurs années lycées ou leurs études puis se seraient fiancés, se seraient installés ensembles dans leur premier appartement, se seraient mariés et une fois avec un bon travail et de bons revenus ils auraient investit dans une maison et eu des enfants. Une vie bien normale, monotone avec bien moins de frissons que ses deux possibilités actuelles mais elle aurait été heureuse. Elle le savait. Et elle en rêvait. Dans son tout petit appartement, elle imaginait des centaines de possibilités de vies avec lui, ses amis parfois, sa famille d'origine... Et comme sa vie n'était pas celle-ci mais qu'elle était bien ingrate de s'en plaindre et qu'elle n'avait rien pour être malheureuse, elle s'en voulait et déprimait. Avec le côté sombre, les délabrements et les murs tellement fins que l'on entendait tout... TOUT. Surtout les voisins et leurs activités.

Alors, pour échapper à tout ça et avoir l'illusion d'une vie seule d'adulte de son âge, elle sortait et déambulait dans les rues, imaginant encore pleins d'autres chemins pour elle. Et lui Revivant l'année passée où, avant de s'allier avec le mage de glace contre Avatar, elle avait vécut vraiment, dans une grande ville, un travail, un bon appartement, des amis avec qui elle allait boire dans des bars, elle payait des factures, elle achetait des cartes de bus, elle devait faire attention à son budget, réguler ses achats de nourriture, elle était une adulte seule et indépendante, épanouie. Oui, ils lui manquaient tous. Mais elle savait qu'elle les reverrait, elle aurait pu leur rendre visite occasionnellement. Elle s'était envolée vraiment et maintenant qu'on la remettait en cage, une cage distendue puisqu'on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle vivait enfermée, elle se sentait malheureuse.

Et surtout, il lui manquait son ara bleu, son seul compagnon sur cette terre. Elle était toute seule dans sa cage, il lui manquait son âme sœur, perdue elle ne savait où, en danger constant de mort. Et elle ne pouvait pas casser son cadenas, les autres oiseaux ne la comprendraient pas, ils souffriraient trop. Elle ne pouvait pas aller chercher son ara et vivre avec lui. Elle accusait les autres toutefois, si elle n'avait rien fait, c'était bien que le problème venait en réalité d'elle. Elle ne voulait peut-être pas vivre cette instabilité sur le long terme, cette relation proscrite et dangereuse, sans possibilité de retour en arrière. Avec lui oui, mais c'était la solution difficile. Celle où il fallait se dépasser par amour.

Pendant cette année ils s'étaient grandement rapprochés, ils s'étaient retrouvés et avaient commencés à se rapprocher du soleil. Peut-être était-ce bien mieux de s'être arrêté avant de se brûler mais... Elle aurait mille fois préféré se brûler si c'était avec lui. Se brûler dans la fournaise, la chaleur douce qui l'entourait, le feu ardent qui la possédait... Aujourd'hui elle devait tenir sa jupe sous le vent froid, porter une écharpe pendant une journée ensoleillée, se couvrir les mains afin d'éviter la sécheresse, les engelures et l'engourdissement du froid. Elle se frottait les mains et les bras, bougeait les jambes pour se tenir au chaud lorsqu'elle attendait trop longtemps aux passages piétons, elle était frissonnante et grelottante en sortant de la douche, elle s'emmitouflait dans la couette pour un semblant de chaleur la nuit dans son lit, désespérément seule.

Elle avait sa famille, ses amis, elle passait chaque jour voir la guilde, aider à la reconstruction quelques heures, elle buvait un verre et riait. Puis elle repartait errer dans les rues jusqu'au soir où elle regagnait son appartement vide avec pour seules compagnes des réminiscences des soirées enflammées passées avec lui.

Il lui suffirait pourtant de décider de dire non, de reprendre ses affaires, de partir le retrouver. Il lui suffirait de leur expliquer, ils comprendraient. Ce ne serait pas la belle vie bien rangée, ou la vie citadine et seule, mais elle serait avec lui. Elle vivrait son amour et irait se brûler les ailes, une fugitive en feu avec sa moitié. Ils se rejoindraient en un et rêveraient à deux d'un futur ensemble.

Demain. Elle ferait cela demain. Demain elle prendrait ses affaires, elle rendrait les clés, partirait prévenir les autres à la guilde puis retournerait sur les routes. De nouvelles routes, pas ces mêmes rues inchangées. Après tout, elle se serait ennuyée dans sa vie normale, elle s'était ennuyée dans sa vie de citadine, c'était beau, nouveau, une adolescente devenue enfin adulte après des années d'attente et de rêve, cependant, elle n'aimait que la nouveauté et le moment où elle avait été le plus heureuse c'est quand elle était avec lui et qu'ils voyageaient ensembles alors qu'elle s'occupait d'Avatar.

Oui, demain elle briserait son cadenas parce qu'elle serait forte et irait retrouver son ara bleu. Elle était prête pour demain.


	2. Day 1 : RosesStrawberries

La pluie forte frappait irrégulièrement sur les carreaux à la saleté irrémédiablement incrustée. Elle semblait vouloir traverser le verre jaunis par le temps et pénétrer dans la pièce faiblement illuminée de quelques lampes. Mais plus elle voyait qu'elle ne parvenait à passer plus elle persistait dans son entreprise, déterminée à entrer et envahir le séjour. Elle ne supportait plus de rester cantonnée à l'extérieur dans le froid mordant et la nuit tombée mais recouverte de nuages sombres. Elle voulait connaître la chaleur, l'intimité, elle voulait quitter la solitude, le monde morne, terne et triste dans lequel elle évoluait, causant plus de malheur que de bonheur. Mais elle restait juste là à tomber sans fin et frapper aux carreaux, n'attirant pas la moindre parcelle d'attention de l'habitante du lieu. Frustrée mais résignée, la pluie se contenta d'observer l'intérieur de la petite pièce en haut d'un pauvre immeuble du quartier est de la ville. La surface était en longueur, plus ou moins rectangulaire avec quelques angles et renfoncements, réunissant salon et cuisine américaine (le seul luxe de l'appartement) ainsi que la minuscule entrée. Les autres pièces se trouvaient derrière de simples portes en bois sur le coté, masquées à la vue de la pluie. Elle détailla rapidement le séjour où seul le tapis rouge/bordeaux moelleux retint son attention, se dirigea vers la cuisine où une femme était assise sur un haut tabouret au plan de travail détaché du reste de la cuisine. Les seules lumières allumées étaient celle de la lampe posée sur la petite table dans le coin du salon, près de la fenêtre, et celle des ampoules du plafonniers au-dessus du plan de travail. La pièce était globalement sombre avec une ambiance tamisée et intime qui donnait grande envie à la pluie. Elle redoubla d'efforts toutefois sans plus de succès.

Sur le plan de travail était posé un bol empli de fruits rouges avec des cheveux de feuilles vertes et des petits pois tout aussi verts. Une feuille d'essuie-tout était posé à côté et contenait déjà des cadavres verts autrefois coiffés sur une superbe dame rouge, un peu ronde et pulpeuse mais très élégante. La femme assise piochait dans le bol, savourait le fruit sucré et reposait les feuilles avec ses congénères agonisantes. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague, son visage éteint et sa posture courbée. Ses pensées vagabondaient dans de sombres contrées qui la maintenaient dans une sorte d'état second. Elle était coupée du monde extérieur, de la pluie qui frappait à sa fenêtre, la nuit tombée depuis quelques heures, les voisins toujours aussi bruyants. Elle préférait tout ignorer et se plonger dans son monde, ses rêves, cauchemars et pensées. Lors de ces soirées où elle était coincée chez elle par le mauvais temps, où elle n'avait rien à faire si ce n'est penser. Elle se remémorait de bons souvenirs, des plus mauvais, se posait foultitude de questions sur elle, son avenir, sa situation actuelle... Elle se sentait bien seule en ces moments... D'habitude elle avait toujours quelque chose à faire pour occuper son esprit.

Seulement ce soir, en plus de la triste soirée pluvieuse, un élément la tourmentait depuis qu'il s'était produit et la détournait de tout ce qu'elle tentait de faire. Cuisine, lecture, travail, danse... Elle ne parvenait pas à se détourner de cela, cet événement. Il revenait la hanter sans cesse et la perdait dans ses méandres qui la détournait de ce qu'elle faisait et lui faisait commettre des erreurs comme brûler son plat déjà assez peu ragoutant. Agacée plus encore qu'au matin, elle avait jeté les morceaux brûlés, avalé difficilement les quelques petits bouts encore potables et sortis enfin avec délivrance les fraises achetées le jour même pour les mettre dans un bol et les manger avec délice. Les fraises avaient toujours eu le don de la calmer, l'emportant dans leur douceur veloutée, elle oubliait tout un court instant et se perdait dans le monde rouge et fruité plein de sucre, de douceur et de passion de la fraise. Les fraises étaient si délicieuses, si parfaites, tellement fines et légères, élégantes, gourmandes. Elles étaient là lorsqu'elle se sentait seule, lorsqu'elle était déprimée de sa journée, de ses souvenirs ou de son absence. Elles étaient natures, en gâteau, en tarte, en glace, en confiture... Sous toutes les formes elles étaient dans sa vie et elle trouvait du réconfort à les consommer. Elles vidaient son esprit un instant, lui rendaient sa joie, sa bonne humeur et son courage pour tout affronter, le seul instant de bonheur dans ses journées, le seul instant de joie où elle pouvait même l'oublier lui. C'est pour cela qu'elle aimait tant les fraises. Peut-être cette addiction à cet instant d'oubli passait pour du fanatisme en public à la guilde, peut-être jouait-elle le jeu et le poussait-elle un peu trop loin dans le souci de cette image qu'elle avait. Image qui peut-être, selon la psychologie, représentait son elle inconscient, la personne qu'elle était au fond, toujours est-il que parfois ce rôle lui pesait un peu. Elle était satisfaite de n'avoir pas eux à le jouer durant cette longue année, d'avoir pu être elle-même, même si ses amitiés étaient superflues et bien légères comparées aux liens qu'elle entretenait avec les membres de la guilde ou lui. Mais ses liens avec lui étaient supérieurs à tout les autres confondus.

Aujourd'hui elle devait reprendre ce rôle et donc sa consommation excessive de fraise. Afin de le supporter ? Ou juste supporter sa vie sans lui ? Elle ne voulait pas répondre à cette question, ce serait trop réfléchir sur elle-même et pointer du doigt quelques mauvais comportements un peu lâches. Elle pouvait s'apparenter sur certains points à une droguée, elle aimait tant les fraises, réminiscences de sa vie avant la tour.

Elle avait ces jours-ci réussit à se contenir mais ce matin elle s'était levée dans un de ces jours où tout nous agace, où tout nous énerve, nous paraît plus sombre et insurmontable, même faire sa lessive ou cuisiner, où l'on souffrait sans savoir pourquoi, sans raison particulière mais l'on souffrait quand même, où l'on voyait toutes les mauvaises chose s'intensifier à un point tel qu'elles nous obnubilaient et finissaient d'assombrir cette journée. C'était une de ces journées et la pluie, la soirée froide et seule, le manque... Les fraises s'étaient encore une fois présentées pour lui remonter le moral, l'aider à s'échapper quelques instants encore. Cependant pour une fois le pouvoir des fraises n'opérait pas et elle souffrait encore de son absence à lui, plus puissante que jamais.

Elle se souvenait avec douleur de sa chaleur, ses baisers et ses caresses, sa voix murmurant à son oreille, son souffle chaud sur sa peau exposée, son corps contre le sien... Elle se souvenait de son odeur qui lui emplissait les sens et lui faisait tourner la tête lors de leurs étreintes passionnées de la nuit. Il était si tendre, si doux, si présent... Il n'avait peut-être pas le goût sucré de la fraise, sa volupté, sa texture si moelleuse, si fondante, ce goût exquis... mais il était devenus ce qu'elle préférait, son goût préféré, son odeur préférée... Elle l'aimait bien plus que la fraise et elle se sentait bien mieux avec lui, bien plus libre et coupée du monde l'extérieur que lorsqu'elle mangeait ses fraises oh combien adorées.

Mais quand elle était seule comme ce soir, elle n'avait que ses fraises. Elle savait que lui n'était pas là, ne pouvait pas être là, que lui était loin, était perdu sous cette pluie alors qu'elle était à l'intérieur, tranquillement assise chez elle dans son appartement miteux à manger des fraises. Elle se plaignait de sa vie, la trouvait dure et insurmontable mais elle était juste une jeune femme bien vivante, normale et fondue parmi la population, membre d'une guilde d'une famille. Elle avait un toit fixe, des repas matin midi et soir, de l'eau chaude, l'électricité, un lit chaud... Un lieu où revenir en toute légalité. Lui... Lui il était fugitif, il était coupable et conscient de cela, il était sous la pluie, il mangeait quand il pouvait ce qu'il pouvait, il dormait sur le sol, il vivait sous le froid, dans l'insécurité, ne pouvait rester au même endroit trop longtemps, ne pouvait faire confiance à personne... Sans toit, sans vie, sans famille... Il s'isolait, il était un criminel aux yeux de la lois et des Hommes. Alors elle se trouvait bien ingrate lorsqu'elle était si sombre de sa vie qui tout compte fait était bien facile, confortable et rose. Elle avait même des fraises... Et pas seulement un petit plaisir de temps en temps, très rarement, mais chaque jour dès qu'elle le voulait, il lui suffisait presque de claquer des doigts...

Son regard tomba sur le bol devant elle et elle sentit le dégoût l'envahir. Elle reposa avec ce même sentiment le fruit dans sa main. Elle ne pouvait plus en manger, du moins pour ce soir.

Son regard bougea à nouveau, survola le plan de travail, dépassa la pièce, accrocha le vase de verre grossier et son contenu. Des roses. Des roses rouges. Des roses aussi rouges que les fraises. Des roses aussi rouges que ses cheveux. Des roses aussi rouges que leur sang, leur cœur et leur amour. Des roses qu'il avait déposé aujourd'hui. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle était dans son humeur du jour, elle était sortit acheter de petits appoints était rentrée plus furieuse encore qu'avant son départ. La foutue bonne humeur de la vendeuse avec ses joues roses et pleines, ses petits yeux bleus si lumineux de vie, sa voix dégoulinante de gentillesse, certainement pas sincère en plus, les regards condescendants qu'on lui lançait devant son air renfrogné. Bien sûr la concierge au teint aussi jaune que sa boisson lui avait tenu la jambe une demi-heure alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : retourner s'enfermer chez elle à double-tour et tout faire pour occulter le bruit produit par ses insupportables voisins. Voisins qu'elle avait croisé en rentrant chez elle dans le vieux couloir délabré et noir à l'odeur suspecte. Ils rentraient chez eux, collés l'un à l'autre dans une position obscène éloquente. Ils l'avaient à peine remarqué, peut-être un regard lubrique du mari alors qu'il dévorait la bouche de sa compagne. Elle avait répondu d'un regard méprisant et était entrée chez elle après s'être battue avec la serrure pendant un moment qu'elle jugeait bien trop long à son goût. A peine la porte était-elle refermée que ses voisins eux-aussi chez eux l'avaient assommée des sons de leurs activités.

Elle ne disait pas qu'elle n'avait jamais eu les mêmes, en bien moins vulgaire et violent c'est sûr, mais elle était outrée de ce comportement. Et, bien qu'elle ne l'avouerait pas, jalouse de ce couple réunit alors qu'elle elle était seule à rêver de son prince charmant. Prince charmant absent. C'est cette constatation qui avait achevé de lui miner le moral et lui avait fait presque jeter ses clés, son manteau et son sac de course à travers l'appartement. Presque. Car là où elle allait jeter ses pauvres clés innocentes se trouvaient de magnifiques roses dans un vase bien moins beau mais qu'elle savait absolument ne pas posséder. Elle avait effectivement fait subir un mauvais sort à ses clés et ses courses qui chutèrent au sol avec fracas. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sa bouche s'entrouvrit sous le choc. Elle savait, elle le sentait en elle, le grondement sourd, les coups de griffes dans son ventre, le battement sauté par son cœur, la douleur ensuite, la fureur, la souffrance. C'était lui. C'était lui qui était venu ici, qui avait déposé ces fleurs... Il était venu, il ne s'était pas montré, il n'avait fait que déposer lâchement quelques fleurs et il était repartit. Il lui avait déposé de pauvres fleurs puis l'avait laissé toute seule dans son appartement miteux, souffrant chaque seconde de son absence, avec ses horribles voisins, sa solitude... Il était peut-être un fugitif recherché mais s'il lui avait déposé des fleurs il pouvait bien l'attendre... Il pouvait bien... Un instant... Juste un instant... Des mois et des mois sans le voir. Et même si ça faisait encore plus mal, rien qu'une seconde, une étreinte. Sa chaleur, sa douceur, son odeur juste un instant, un instant fugace. Mais pas d'instant, pas de réconfort, d'oubli. Elle ne puiserait pas suffisamment d'amour pour tenir encore de longs mois avant peut-être un autre instant fugace. Des roses peut-être mais ce n'étaient que des fleurs, de simples fleurs avec une petite odeur douceâtre, une couleur éclatante un temps, terne le suivant. Des fleurs éphémères, fragiles, délicates qui seraient mortes dans moins d'une semaine. Le symbole de l'amour, il y en avait onze, pas douze mais onze. Onze roses de la passion, de l'amour... Onze roses rouges et une rose blanche. Bien douze en réalité mais pas douze roses rouges. L'amour éternel de la rose blanche et la passion de la rose rouge qui dans quelques jours serait mort malgré les soins apportés.

Elle n'avait pas pleuré. Elle n'avait pas jeté les fleurs. Elle était allé vider l'eau chaude sous sa douche pendant plus d'une heure avant de vaquer à ses occupations, l'événement gravé dans son esprit, ignorant les fleurs la narguant au centre de son salon, de leur couleur narquoise. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait c'est les repousser pour pouvoir s'installer avec ses fraises. Il lui avait déposé de pauvres fleurs et elle était encore toute seule. Ses fraises étaient là elles. Elle les préférait largement à ces roses là dans le coin. Un cadeau de lui peut-être mais aussi importantes qu'une poussière comparé à ses fraises, ces fraises dans le bol...

Pourtant, elle rangea le bol sans le finir et vérifia le niveau d'eau des fleurs avant d'aller se coucher, des images de son amour plein la tête.


	3. Day 2 : sunset

Celui-ci est un UA, assez concis et avec un caractère à peine esquissé, les personnages sont très certainement OOC. Je m'excuses du retard. Je vais publier le prochain thème plus tard dans la soirée afin de respecter un minimum le temps imposé. J'espère remplir la condition du couple de la week et ne pas être trop a côté de la plaque avec mes OS. Bonne soirée.

* * *

« Aller, ma petite oie blanche. Souris à tes amis. Souris, ris, ris, ris. Tu n'as que cela à faire petite oie. Bien travailler et sourire. Tu es à disposition de tous, tu dois sourire et être gentille. Tu dois construire ton avenir et entretenir des relations. Tu dois t'intégrer ma jolie. Cet abattoir est ta seule maison. Vas donc passer ta vie à pondre des œufs, donner le fruit de tes entrailles qui elles aussi finiront à découvert au milieu des autres. Ils prennent, prennent tes jolies plumes blanches. Tu es une oie comme tous. Tu es comme les autres et tu dois te comporter comme eux. Tu le dois. Comprends-tu ma petite oie ? C'est ta vie bien rangée à laquelle tu dois te conformer sinon ma petite oie tu vas devenir un vilain petit canard gris abandonné. Oui. Un petit canard malheureux sans paille, sans grains et sans congénères. Alors ma petite oie, vas-y : souris et ris, ris, ris, ris. Mais surtout continue de bien faire ce qu'il se fait et ne pas faire ce qu'il ne se fait pas. »

La jeune rousse s'effondra sur son lit avec un énième soupir en relisant encore une fois le petit mot. Elle ne savait qu'en penser. De la colère ? De l'indignation ? Ou alors... une certaine reconnaissance ? De la joie ? De la honte ?

Elle se posait cette question depuis qu'on avait déposé ce petit mot sur sa table ce matin en cours. Elle était penchée sur sa feuille, concentrée, lorsqu'un mouvement d'air à côté d'elle lui avait fait lever la tête et voir ce mot. Plié négligemment, déposé devant elle. Intriguée, elle l'avait ouvert et y avait découvert ce message. Sur le coup elle avait eu du mal à y croire et après un tour de classe, ne voyant aucune tête levée, elle avait rebaissé la sienne en s'interrogeant sur ce message. Que ressentir, que penser ? Par la suite, durant sa journée, elle sr l'était souvent remémoré. Étrangement, elle se souvenait de chaque mot. Et toujours la même question, que ressentir ? Elle avait rejoins ses amis et tâché de l'oublier ais il subsistait un certain malaise en elle. Surtout en présence d'un de ses amis.

Jellal était arrivé en début d'année, nouvel élève en terminale. Ils se retrouvaient en philosophie, histoire et mathématiques. Elle avait tout de suite été intriguée et attirée par ce jeune homme. Le charisme un peu ailleurs qu'il possédait l'avait frappée à peine avait-elle posé les yeux sur lui ? Sans arrières pensées, elle n'avait pu détacher son regard du jeune homme. Attirée par une lumière, par quelqu'un de différent, quelqu'un quelque part hors de ce monde. Il lui avait à peine accordé un regard en passant.

Elle n'avait pas eu plus d'attention les jours suivants, tout ses efforts se révélant inutiles et sans effets. Elle avait finit pas abandonner, et continuait sa vie d'élève intégrée dans son groupe d'amis. Intelligente mais sans briller, très appréciée de ses amis qui tenaient à elle, intégrée dans sa classe, affectionnée par les profs... Elle n'avait rien de spécial. Elle « tait même plus que normale. Elle surveillait son poids et son budget mais ne s'empêchait pas les écarts et les dépenses en culpabilisant bien après. Elle faisait du sport durant la semaine, sortait avec ses amis... Normale. Et Jelall ne s'intéressait pas aux gens normaux. Elle avait essayé de paraître différente mais elle était normale par sa différence et rien que par le fait de se considérer comme tel.

Mais un jour, un jour, elle était sortie sans rien de spécial. Elle était allé dans un parc de ville, s'était placée au centre d'un carré d'herbe. Elle avait tournoyé sur elle-même en riant aux éclats sous le soleil avant de se laisser tomber en arrière pour mieux observer le ciel et les nuages. Pour mieux rêver aussi.

Le lendemain matin il l'approchait.

Leur relation était étrange. Elle s'était comportée avec lui comme elle se comportait toujours. Normalement. Il avait remit de la distance. Puis il était revenu. Un lien s'était créé au fil du temps. Elle semblait le fasciner et le dégoutter en même temps. Il venait, s'ouvrait, repartait face à elle puis revenait. Leur relation n'était pas codée, dans les normes. Un jour il l'avait embrassée. Elle avait réagi comme toute jeune fille. Le lendemain, il l'ignorait. Il ne voulait pas connaître ses amis, ne voulait pas connaître sa vie, elle. Le elle qu'elle pensait être, qu'elle montrait. Il ne se cachait pas lui, n'était pas réservé et lui parlait de bon cœur. Lorsqu'elle n'était pas elle. Il se moquait de l'adolescence, l'âge adulte, l'éducation pour le travail, le travail, les conventions et relations sociales, l'argent,la vie parfaite et belle, les sentiments factices, la complexité, tout ce que l'homme avait créé en se pensant supérieur, les problèmes, les villes, la notion de gouvernement, « ce qu'il fallait faire et ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire. »

Le nombre de fois où il avait répété cette formule « ce qu'il faut faire et ce qu'il ne faut pas faire ». Elle savait qu'il ne parlait pas des lois écrites mais des codes sociaux.

C'est grâce à cette formule qu'elle était sûre que le mot était de lui. Si confirmation il y avait besoin. Elle savait que c'était li. Qu'il réagissait parce que qu'il le veuille ou non, si l'on suivait le système, l'année scolaire touchait à sa fin, le bac était là, après ce serait les vacances d'été puis la ritournelle de toute la vie reprendre jusqu'à la fin de celle-ci. Il devait agir maintenant et surtout réagir.

Ce fût le soir. Il tomba comme chaque jour. Il embruma la pièce et les esprits. Elle parla. Depuis un moment et encore un moment. Elle développa. Elle donna. Tout ce qui fût sur son cœur. Elle se découvrit. Véritablement. Telle qu'elle fût. Elle fût quelqu'un. Une personne charisme ailleurs, une personne à demain, quelqu'un quelques part hors de ce monde. Il l'écouta. Elle s'arrêta. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, enfin. Elle répondit. Il chercha immédiatement à se retirer, déçu et s'étant trompé, mais elle l'en empêcha et chercha à approfondir. Il la repoussa. Elle cligna des yeux, surprise e confuse. Il la fusilla du regard, se reprit immédiatement, le remord et le regret se peinèrent sur son visage. Il la reconduisit, ignorant ses protestations, ses excuses, ses questions. Elle était normale. Il l'attirait parce qu'il ne l'était pas. Mais elle l'était et le resterait : aveuglément normale.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, toujours allongée sur son lit. Le lendemain, ce matin, elle recevait ce mot. Et elle comprenait. En fermée dans ses ornières, son monde. Être différent n'était pas être plus philosophe et responsable que les gens de son âge, vivre dans un autre monde, s'habiller, vivre, penser, différemment d'une norme. Elle répliquait à sa différence par la normalité. Elle était dans sa nuit, la pénombre au , coincée au crépuscule entre nuit et lumière, entre vue et aveuglement. Il fallait que son soleil se couche, qu'elle traverse la nuit, se libère. Elle n'était pas différent pour être différente, ce n'était pas cela. Sa différence, terme si normal, était sa liberté.La vrai Liberté.

Son portable vibra sur la table de nuit. Elle tourna la tête et le regarda un moment avant de se décider à la saisir, répondre sans regarder et le porter à son oreille.

« Allô ?

-Er ? Allô ?

-Oui ?

-T'es chez toi ma belle ?

-Oui.

-Ouf ! T'as dis que t'enverrais un message quand t'y serais !

-Désolé. J'ai oublié.

-Ouais, ben c'est pas la première fois ! Tu imagines mon inquiétude ? J'attendais ton message pour aller m'coucher !

-J'ai dit désolé.

-Mouais... Aller. J'te pardonne, j'suis fatiguée et j'peux enfin aller me coucher. En passant, c'était une super soirée ! J'me suis trop bien amusée !

-Moi aussi Lucy. Bonne nuit.

-'Nuit »

Encore une fois, elle regarda le portable un moment avant de le poser à côté d'elle sur le lit. Elle fixa le plafond.

"Faire ce qu'il se fait et ne pas faire ce qu'il ne se fait pas. "

Elle se lève. Elle descend, sort dans la rue. Elle va se planter au milieu de la route de la petite allée de banlieue, les arbres d'un côté, les maisons de l'autre. Elle fixe un point droit devant elle. Le vent vient la caresser, son deuxième compagnon. Le premier souffle doucement derrière elle.

« Je te libères ma petite oie. Suis-moi et deviens mon ara rouge. Libères-toi. Ignore cette terre qui ne t'apporte que souffrance. »

« Envoles-toi. »

Alors la petite oie prend sa décision. Elle suit le ara bleu. Elle cesse de faire ce qu'il se fait et ne pas faire ce qu'il ne se fait pas. Elle s'envole dans le ciel et se métamorphose en un grand oiseau rouge écarlate perdu dans le levant. Elle suit le petit point bleu loin de la terre. Elle s'arrache à l'emprise terrestre et devient le rouge. C'est son lever de soleil. Leur lever de soleil. Ils deviennent le ciel autour du soleil levant : le rouge qui se fond en bleu.

« Any where out of the world » Thomas Hood


	4. Day 3 : Diamonds

Il savait que sa décision n'apporterait que protestations, contestations et disputes. Il agissait à l'encontre des rêves familiaux, des attentes paternels, de toute la vie qui lui était créé jusqu'alors. Il se plaçait à contre-courant sans explications aucunes et refusait ce pourquoi il était destiné il ignorait les nombreux arguments et restait campé sur ses positions. Il l'avait annoncé très simplement, à table, alors que la conversation tournait encore autours de lui, ses progrès, ses efforts, ses capacités, son avenir. Il avait alors demandé le silence puis l'avait annoncé.

« Je veux devenir un forgeron et un joaillier. »

Un silence de plomb était tombé, un couvert tinta en chutant, les souffles se coupèrent. Il continua son repas, ignorant l'atmosphère soudain tendue qu'il avait initié. Le regard vert de son père le fixait avec une rage difficilement contrôlée, un mépris apparent et une dureté sans égale. Il se posait aussi une question, une simple question : Pourquoi ? Sa femme le prit de cours, elle repris rapidement ses esprits et après un rapide coup d'œil dans sa direction afin de guetter sa réaction, elle demanda des précisions à leur fils. Sa réponse fut tout aussi laconique que sa déclaration précédente.

« Je veux créer des armes et des bijoux avec des lacrimas. »

Ses jointures blanchirent tant il serrait le couvert dans sa main, la tension augmenta d'un cran, sa femme le regarda à nouveau, l'affolement pointant dans son regard au vu de ses yeux furieux. Et leur fils qui restait là à manger en regardant son assiette, pas gêné le moins du monde. Le père crut qu'il allait exploser. Il se retint au dernier instant et prononça d'une voix sourde, éteinte de colère.

« Comment ça ? »

Le fils lui jeta un regard agacé, il ne voulait pas se répéter. L'air de son père ne le troubla pas le moins du monde et il répéta d'un ton neutre sa phrase précédente. Ne se départissant pas de son calme factice, le père inspira grandement en fermant les yeux un instant. Il ne voulait pas s'énerver, pas ainsi, pas à table, pas devant les gens même s'ils n'étaient que les domestiques. Sans rouvrir les yeux, il parla d'un ton où s'exprimait sans masques la colère.

« Et pourquoi donc ?

-J'en ai envie. »

Il eu toutes les peines du monde à s'empêcher de jeter son couteau sur le jeune homme. Il respira une nouvelle fois, regarda sa femme qui paniquait de plus en plus dans son coin. Il jeta un autre regard, un panoramique de la salle, accrocha le majordome dans le coin près des grandes portes. Ce dernier s'efforçait de ne rien montrer mais un sourire narquois peinait à se dissimuler sur ses lèvres.

« Mon fils, permets-moi... Qu'est-ce que cette absurdité ?

-Je refuses de prendre ta suite. Je pars m'installer dans un village de campagne et j'ouvre mon commerce. »

Sa seule réponse fut une chaise au sol et une porte qui claque.

Les disputes suivantes furent nombreuses et violentes. Comment ? Lui ? Le fils prodige ? L'héritier mâle, éduqué, instruit, choyé et aimé de ses parents ? Il se désintéressait totalement d'eux pour choisir ce métier de seconde zone, ce métier manuel sans avenir, banal et grossier. Inacceptable ! Il devait reprendre les rênes après son père, il devait entretenir la fortune familiale, faire prospérer celle-ci, trouver femme et faire enfants, continuer leur ascension dans la société jusqu'à la récompense suprême : le trône. Il ne pouvait pas, rejetant ingratement tout ce qu'il avait reçut, envoyer balader tout cela pour aller frapper sur une enclume ! Non, non et non !

Pourtant, il prit un petit sac en bandoulière sur son épaule, quelques livres, et il partit. Un petit matin il prit la route et quitta la maison familiale, quitta l'avarice, le mensonge, l'hypocrisie, les conventions sociales. Il marcha un moment puis s'installa dans un petit village qu'il trouvait chaleureux et accueillant. Oh, il vagabonda un moment avant de se poser mais il finit par le faire, assagit et grandit par ses pérégrinations. Il racheta pour une bouchée de pain un établis un peu délabré avec le logement à côté. L'argent provenait du travail fournit par-ci par-là durant son voyage.

Il rénova entièrement son achat, il l'installa, l'accommoda à son envie et enfin l'ouvrit. Il utilisa ses premières créations faites sous la tutelle de maître ou au services de plus grands pour gagner l'argent nécessaire à ses premières fournitures. Une fois en possession de ces dernières, il débuta vraiment son travail. Il prospéra bien que sa renommée ne dépasse pas la région, il était connu et apprécié des autres Hommes. On l'aimait bien ce sympathique bonhomme à la culture étonnante pour un homme de sa condition, toujours prêt à aider, à mettre la main à la pâte, à écouter... Mais aussi solitaire, réservé, silencieux. Il vivait seul dans son logement, travaillait seul et en silence. Il avait noué de nombreuses relation mais il en savait plus sur les gens que eux sur lui. Il préférait les écouter que parler de lui.

Avec le développement de son commerce, il put investir dans de meilleurs matériaux et enfin de beaux lacrimas. Les premiers étaient de basse qualité, des morceaux infâmes et presque impossibles à travailler. La couleur était terne, la matière brouillée. Vraiment pas beaux. Et même si son rendu était beau, la matière ne lui facilitait vraiment pas la tâche. Alors quelle joie lorsqu'il avait put mettre la main sur du vrai ! Une belle couleur mordorée, translucide et transparent, facile à manier mais solide en même temps... De vrais diamants !

On lui demandait souvent pourquoi il préférait les lacrimas aux diamants. Il n'avait jamais vraiment répondu, il restait vague. A vrai dire il ne savait pas lui même.

Il ne savait pas jusqu'à-ce-qu'il rencontre la fin de tout ceci, le véritable but de son voyage, de son extraction de la sphère familiale et sociale, la dernière pièce de sa tour de lacrima.

La boutique était en deux parties. L'avant où la vitrine exposait d'un côté les armes et de l'autre les bijoux, et l'arrière où il travaillait toute la journée dans une fournaise infernale. Il ne se plaignait pas, sa vie lui plaisait, mais il devait bien avouer que la chaleur permanente lui pesait un peu. Sa boutique n'était pas grande, un peu sombre par manque de lumière mais illuminée des plus belles pièces de lacrima, le comptoir séparait l'avant de l'arrière qui était visible et accessible par quiconque. Il faisait confiance aux gens, tous se faisaient confiance ici, la vie était simple.

Un bête petit carillon sonnait lorsque la porte s'ouvrait, que ce soit pour entrer et sortir, afin de le prévenir lui. Le petit bibelot sonnait assez fort pour qu'il l'entende malgré le four et le marteau. Il avait l'habitude de ce carillon, les gens savaient qui il était et comment il travaillait. Ils entraient puis allaient s'installer au comptoir en attendant un peu. Lorsqu'il avait commencé quelque chose, il ne pouvait s'arrêter en plein milieu, il devait finir son étape.

Ce jour-ci fût différent. Il travaillait, oui, la journée était belle et ensoleillée, oui, les gens passaient, s'arrêtaient pour regarder puis continuaient leur chemin, oui, la vie battait son plein au dehors, oui, il travaillait sur une bague d'une extrême finesse, oui. Le carillon sonna, oui.

Ce fût comme si son monde entier s'arrêtait. Il ne s'était même pas encore retourné mais son monde s'arrêta. Il perdit ses couleurs, il se figea, se ralentit, s'immobilisa un court instant. Il sentit un souffle s'arrêter net en lui, son cœur battit distinctement à ses oreilles. Il se retourna.

Le monde recommença sa course tout autour de lui. Il resta figé.

Un instant.

A jamais.

Devant lui le plus beau diamant que la terre ai jamais porté. Ses lacrimas s'éteinrent d'un seul souffle face à ce diamant, ce rubis devant lui. Il n'avait plus de souffle, plus de voie, plus d'ouïe, d'odorat. Il la fixait, subjugué, émerveillé, fasciné, comme devant un diamant. Un diamant est parfait, il brille et attire tout les regards. Cette femme était un diamant. Un diamant rouge mais un diamant. Et il se sentit soudain bien misérable le diamant de sa famille devenu graphite noir, charbon. Il eu voulu retourner dans les mines afin de laisser toute la place à ce diamant.

Celui-ci se tourna vers lui, sourit. Un rayon lumineux le frappa dans l'œil, l'aveugla. Il sourit en retour, béat, et attendit bêtement devant elle. Son sourire s'élargit et elle prit la parole.

« Bonjour ? »

Son diamant était arrivé. Il répondit en bégayant un peu. Elle rit et le son se fit comme un diamant, léger, beau. Il était un vers de terre amoureux d'une étoile. Un charbon amoureux du diamant.

Il trouva sa réponse ce jour-là. Il préférait les lacrimas car il n'avait qu'un seul diamant et que ce diamant il le garderait jalousement pour sa dernière œuvre, sa plus belle. Il garderait ce diamant, avec ce diamant il évoluerait. Le charbon évoluerait pour être digne de son joyaux, de sa pierre précieuse si parfaite. Il ne regrettait pas sa vie d'avant, la richesse, la culture, les relations. Il préférait le dur labeur, la fournaise, l'éloignement et son diamant.

Les lacrimas étaient imparfaits, il pouvaient être améliorés, remodelés, assemblés. Ils n'étaient que des fragments imprécis d'une matière assez vague. Le diamant était déjà parfait, incassable, coruscant, translucide, du graphite à sa dernière phase. Peut-être était-il un peu snob, ostentatoire, riche, rare mais géologiquement, selon sa nature, il était parfait. La quête de tout Homme que de trouver la perfection.


	5. Day 4 : Cardinal

La journée avait été éreintante pour cet homme fugitif. Il avait marché une bonne partie du jour, sans manger autre chose qu'un petit bout de pain, il avait dût combattre des chasseurs de primes à ses trousses, et le voilà seulement arrêté à plus de onze heure du soir. Comme il ne savait à quelle heure il se lèverait pour recommencer une autre folle journée, il décida de ne pas traîner. Avisant les autres membres déjà couchés, il se dirigea à son tour vers sa couche pour s'y allonger avec délice et laisser le sommeil enfin l'emporter. Le rêve qu'il fit fût des plus étranges. Il ne manqua pas de le raconter à sa dulcinée lorsqu'il la revit quelques mois plus tard, se souvenant de chaque détail.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, il se sentit différent, plus léger, un peu gauche et maladroit. Il chercha à se relever sans succès. Collé à terre, il ouvrit les yeux afin d'observer son environnement, cherchant ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver. La vision qui l'accueillit le paniqua au plus haut point. Du bois brun, des brindilles, du feuillage. Il se trouvait dans une petite cavité. Petite cavité creusée en haut d'un vénérable arbre. Il ne comprit tout d'abord pas, comment pouvait-il se trouver ici ? Il ne s'était pas endormit à cet endroit. Et puis... Il était bien trop grand ! C 'étaient les oiseaux qui vivaient dans de petites cavités creusées dans des arbres. Un doute s'empara de lui. Il tenta une seconde fois de se redresser, réussissant à sa mettre sur son séant. Il jeta un regard panoramique qui confirma ses premières impressions. Il était dans un nid. Son nid ? Il ne sentait pas ses bras et quelque chose le gênait derrière lui, sa bouche lui semblait différent, plus dure, moins malléable. Il ne parvenait à l'ouvrir et bouger ses lèvres. Il baissa les yeux sur son nez.

Le choc fut tel qu'il resta quelques instants en état d'hébétude. Presque paralysé de stupeur. Sous ses yeux un long bec effilé. Il essaya de remuer un peu ses bras, mal assuré et mal adroit, mais ils étaient à la fois légers et encombrés. Il parvint néanmoins à en lever un à hauteur de sa tête : une aile. Une terreur sans nom s'empara de lui. Il bondit sur ses pieds, bascula un peu, ouvrit les ailes pour tenir debout, se pencha ridiculement en avant, les fesses en l'air, la tête horizontale au sol pour contrebalancer. Il tangua un peu, faillit partir en avant, planta ses courtes serres dans le sol, tint bon. Ouf. Il tenait debout. Il se redressa avec précaution, oubliant son problème un court instant, puis sembla se rappeler son état présumé. Il se tordit le cou pour s'observer et ne fut pas déçu. Il avait une longue queue plumée, des pattes d'oiseau finies de petites serres et recouvertes de fines écailles, des ailes chatoyantes, un bec et... Une crête certainement vu ce qu'il sentait bouger sur le haut du crâne à chacun des mouvements de sa tête. Il se rassit, préférant s'éviter une chute sous le choc et trouvant cette position définitivement bien plus confortable et stable que la position debout. C'est donc assis tout seul au milieu de son nid qu'il commença une longue réflexion.

Bon. Il s'était couché homme, à la belle étoile dans une clairière, épuisé. Il était grand, musclé, avec des cheveux bleus, une peau un peu mate -mais une peau!) pas de queue, pas de crête, deux jambes, deux bras, pas de plumes. Il était humain. Puis, maintenant, il se réveillait oiseau, rouge selon ses plumes, dans un nid à plusieurs mètres d'altitude très certainement au beau milieu d'une forêt (il devait bien concéder que la clairière dans laquelle il se souvenait s'être endormit se trouvait également au milieu d'une forêt). La transformation était folle et impossible. Donc deux solutions : un, l'impossible est possible, il est fou et victime d'un mauvais sort, et deux, il rêvait. On pouvait bien être conscient que l'on rêvait. Mais pourquoi rêver d'être un oiseau dans un nid ? Rouge qui plus est. Pour le symbole de liberté ? Le vertige de la hauteur, au-dessus du sol et des autres ? Il hésitait grandement et se triturait les ménages pour essayer de percer son inconscient, dans lequel il était s'il s'agissait bel et bien d'un foutu rêve.

Une autre idée s'immisça soudainement au milieu de ses tortueuses réflexions. Il était devenu un oiseau ? Que ce soit un rêve ou non. Il pouvait voler ? Bien qu'il lui faudrait un petit temps pour y arriver certainement vu ses difficultés rien que pour se mettre debout. Il pouvait bien profiter un peu de son état et sortir l'aiderait certainement à éclaircir tout cela. Rester assis dans son trou ne lui apporterait rien, si c'était un rêve autant en profiter, il chercherait la signification plus tard.

S'armant de tout son courage, il actionna son corps vers le debout. Se lever fut facile. Le rester beaucoup moins. Il refit le petit numéro de basculement à la position de cirque, réussit à nouveau à se stabiliser et se redresser -non sans manquer de rencontrer le sol assez violemment sur le bec-. Debout bien droit il fut tout fier de lui. Il avait réussit. Première étape passée. Ne restait pas qu'à... Se déplacer.

Une chape de plomb s'abattit sur lui à la simple idée de bouger autrement que pour se rasseoir. Un découragement sans précédent s'empara de lui. Se déplacer... Quel exploit s'il y arrivait ! Et un pas de plus vers l'extérieur. Mais quelle difficulté ! Il n'osait pas bouger d'un serre de peur de tomber. Crispé et figé, il retenant sa respiration, apeuré à l'idée que celle-ci le fasse basculer, il leva timidement une patte pour aller la poser un peu plus loin. Sentant la gravité le rappeler il la posa le plus vite possible au sol devant lui, ployant les genoux pour rester debout, les plumes dressées de peur ! Il souffla de soulagement : pas tombé.

Son regard se fit plus dur, il banda ses muscles et releva les yeux vers la sortie. Prêt à l'atteindre. Il avait fait le premier pas, les autres suivraient sans problème. Il réitéra son geste, sûr de lui, certain de parvenir à le refaire -avec un peu plus de classe et dignité cette fois-ci-. Sa patte allait se poser au sol, il allait être victorieux -il marchait!- lorsque s'approchant du sol, il se prit dans une brindille qui dépassait et s'étala de tout son long vers l'avant. Proche de la sortie, il se retrouva expulsé du nid, dévalant le tronc noueux à toute allure jusqu'au sol. La vitesse, l'adrénaline, la liberté.

S'il avait pu, il aurait hurlé.

L'oiseau s'écrasa brutalement à terre, retombant sur le dos. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, les sens tout chamboulés, le corps encore tendu, s'attendant à un autre choc, une autre secousse, il avalait de grandes bouffées d'air salvatrice. Il avait eu la peur de sa vie et avait crut ne jamais re-respirer un jour, le souffle coupé dans sa chute. Les yeux écarquillés sur les feuillages verts et le ciel bleu vu par intermittence, il peinait à se remettre et à croire ce qui venait de lui arriver, ce qu'il lui arrivait tout court. Son souffle se heurta plus, se fit plus brusqué, plus court et haché. Quelque chose sortait de lui, quelque chose qu'il en parvenait à réprimer malgré tout ses efforts. Il tressautait, convulsait presque de ce sentiment si fort, si puissant.

Il riait à n'en plus pouvoir.

Sa crise se calma aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue. Il se calma d'un silence étrange et se mit à fixer le ciel sans plus de cérémonie. Il ne bougea plus, les yeux rivés sur l'azur. La nature autours de lui reprit sa vie comme sans lui, le vent souffla un peu, bruissant dans les feuilles. Un silence dérangeant prit place, il semblait déconnecté de ce monde. Alors un oiseau ? C'est cela qu'il était au fond ? Un oiseau ? Il n'en était pas mécontent, peut-être indigne mais pas mécontent. Au contraire, il appréciait l'idée pour en avoir rêvé mainte et mainte fois. Si ça se trouvait, ce n'était encore qu'un rêve, il n'avait pas encore statué là-dessus.

Il soupira. Le ciel était bleu et beau, les feuilles le dissimulaient à intervalles du vent, les nuages passaient aussi, paisiblement comme un troupeau qui broutait tranquillement par une belle journée. Il se sentait lui aussi calme, apaisé, l'incongruité de sa situation s'estompait peu à peu pour une sérénité tant recherchée depuis longtemps. Il ne voulait plus rire, il ne voulait plus penser, se questionner. Il voulait juste regarder le ciel, écouter la nature. Il ne voulait même plus rêver.

Pourtant il s'imagina là-haut, dans les cieux. Oiseau majestueux fendant les flots céruléens et l'écume cotonneuse. Il s'imagina maître des cieux, dieu au-dessus des hommes, au-dessus de la terre. Il s'imagina léger comme l'air, souple, maniable, volant aux quatre coins au grès de ses envies. Quel rêve. Il ferma les yeux en respirant longuement. Il était bien là. Étendu sur le dos, oiseau libre et glorieux.

A terre.

Ses paupières se soulevèrent brutalement sur un regard décidé. Non. Il n'était pas encore un oiseau glorieux et magnifique ou même libre. Il était à terre, allongé comme toute vie terrestre ou tout homme. Il était du ciel, il devait y retourner pour être lui. En attendant, il était un pauvre exilé un peu perdu loin de chez lui. Un pauvre exilé qui devait tout faire pour rentrer à la maison.

Plein d'une nouvelle détermination, il se redressa d'un bond ! Prêt à tout pour s'arracher à ce monde et s'ébattre librement là-haut, qui sait, peut-être y rencontrerait-il une congénère ? Elle devait forcément être un oiseau. Pas d'autres options pour elle. Elle était l'oiseau libre et sans lois, sauvage comme la rivière, libre comme l'air, aussi coruscante que le soleil. Elle l'attendait là-haut, il en était certain. La flamme s'intensifia, gagna une ampleur terrible. Il ne pouvait plus rester ici. La terre l'engluait, l'alourdissait, elle le faisait souffrir, le tuait. Il lui était maintenant douloureux d'être au sol. Ne se souciant plus d'avoir ou non un équilibre, il s'avança. Pour aller où ? Il ne savait pas précisément. Un lieu propice à l'envol. Il n'y arriverait pas avec tout ses arbres. Ironique. Ils s'élevaient vers le ciel mais ils étaient enracinés dans le sol et constituaient de leurs branches un obstacle, un enchevêtrement infranchissable pour accéder aux cieux, comme s'ils les protégeaient des gêneurs du sol, l'intangible réservé à une élite. Certaines anciennes civilisation vénéraient ces arbres, liens entre le ciel et la terre.

Pour l'instant, ils étaient plus ses ennemis que ses dieux et il comptait bien les vaincre pour aller la retrouver.

Il se mit en marche d'un pas vigoureux et décidé. Quand il ne cherchait pas à tout prix à trouver son équilibre il se débrouillait sans problèmes. Il erra un moment à la recherche d'un terrain qu'il trouverait approprié. Aucun ne semblait assez bien pour lui et il avait peur de s'être perdu. Il paniqua un peu lorsqu'il crut reconnaître un arbre devant lequel il était passé quelques minutes auparavant. Quelques minutes ou quelques heures ? Il n'avait aucune notion du temps et si ça se trouve celui-ci n'avait aucune existence ici. De toute façon elle l'attendait, elle l'attendrait toujours. Il devait juste se dépêcher de la rejoindre au plus vite.

Une étrange sensation en lui, dans son ventre, le poussait dans une certaine direction. Il n'avait aucune indication cardinale pour savoir vers où il se dirigeait mais il pressentait être sur la bonne voie. Il le sentait en lui. Il était dans une espèce de chemin étrange lorsqu'un coup de vent aussi violent que soudain le poussa en avant et écarta la végétation. Comme un mineur au fond du tunnel, il crut apercevoir à l'autre bout de ce dit tunnel une lumière. La douceur de l'air, la chaleur de la lumière, l'extérieur, la liberté, le ciel au-dessus de lui. Reprenant son équilibre, il se précipita de toute la vitesse de ses pattes d'oiseaux, impatient d'y être. Le souffle court d'excitation le cœur haletant, tout tremblant il courait aussi vite que possible et déboucha rapidement dans une clairière. Rien à voir avec celle dans laquelle il s'était endormit celle-ci était grande, spacieuse, avec des herbes hautes, illuminée de soleil, le vent soufflait doucement sur les longues tiges séchées et les fleurs éclatantes. Une impression de calme, de sérénité, de douceur s'échappait de ce lieu et le stoppa net dans sa course effrénée. Il ouvrit grand les yeux en inspirant. La beauté du lieu, son dénuement, le frappa. Il ne pensait pas voir pareille nature un jour dans sa vie. Ce lieu était l'idylle de tout homme. Préservé de celui-ci, sauvage et naturel, beau et libre. Il était presque magique. Et lui, petit oiseau, se sentait écrasé par la majesté du lieu.

Mais la force se fit plus forte, plus présente, plus pressante et oppressante : il devait avancer. Timidement, encore un peu ailleurs, il s'avança doucement entre les herbes hautes, perdus au milieu d'elles. Il n'osait respirer trop bruyamment, marcher trop vite, de peur d'abîmer, de brusquer cet endroit. Comme s'il pouvait le déranger. Il avait beau avoir une forme d'oiseau, il était Homme. Et l'Homme n'avait rien à faire ici.

La force s'intensifia encore si c'était possible. Elle se mit à crier, hurler en lui, elle se déchaîna contre les parois de sa prison, l'enserra de sa poigne de fer. Un gémissement étouffé lui échappa alors qu'il se pliait en deux de douleur. Pas maintenant, pas maintenant... Il était si proche, si prêt du but. Il n'avait plus que quelques pas, le centre de la clairière, les ailes déployées, la poussée, l'envol. Puis il montait, montait, montait et la rejoignait là-haut, tout là-haut. Son gémissement se fit plus plaintif, douloureux. Alors même ainsi il n'avait pas le droit ? Il ne pouvait pas ? Le but de sa vie ne serait jamais atteint ? Quoi qu'il fasse quelque chose d'inarrêtable, d'incontrôlable, d'irrépressible l'arrêterait juste avant la réalisation ? Il voulut hurler sa rage, sa déception, sa souffrance, se déchirer la cage thoracique pour hurler plus fort, toujours plus fort, se mettre à l'air, exprimer toute sa douleur.

Son regard tomba sur quelque chose qui encore encore une fois l'arrêta net dans sa folie.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore une fois et son cœur se stoppa tout à fait. Devant lui un cardinal, le papillon cardinal.

Elle n'était pas un oiseau qui l'attendait dans les cieux.

Elle était un papillon.

Il voulut pleurer de déception, de désillusion. Elle n'était pas si fier et si libre animal qu'était l'oiseau. Elle était un simple petit papillon, fragile éphémère, brisé par tout un monde. Elle était cette petite bestiole gracile cantonnée aux fleurs, prêt du sol, proie de nombre de bêtes plus grosses et plus féroces auxquelles elle ne pouvait échapper. Elle était gracile, délicate. Et même pas écarlate.

Le papillon cardinal est un papillon de jour d'une couleur orange suffusé de vert avec des lignes noirs, le revers des ailes d'un rose saumon tacheté de noir et vert pâle à l'apex. Un bel insecte mais... Mais pas elle. Elle n'était pas un insecte aussi beau et délicat soit-il. Elle devait voler en haut, elle devait déployer ses grandes ailes et sentir le vent la caresser, se jouer des vents, des nuages et des rayons du soleil, danser avec lui.

Le pire c'est que c'était lui qui était rouge. Un rouge vif, un rouge cardinal même. Il était après tout l'oiseau du même nom. Un dégoût sans nom le saisit. Il ne pouvait être avec elle mais dans ce monde, même dans ce rêve fou. Elle était clouée au sol et vouée à une mort rapide, une vie éphémère. Il ne pouvait s'élever sans elle. Ils étaient séparés et lointains, incompatibles. Elle était une beauté digne du diamant, elle était légère et gracieuse. Un beau papillon.

S'il avait pu pleurer, il savait que d'amères larmes de dépit couleraient sur ses joues. Il ne supportait plus de voir ses espoirs réduits à néant même dans ses rêves. Ce n'était peut-être pas la plus cruelle des façon mais cela l'anéantissait un peu plus à chaque fois. Et à chaque fois qu'il la revoyait et se souvenait de ces rêves, il s'éloignait un peu plus d'elle. Il utilisait de multiples excuses toutes plus absurdes les unes que les autres qu'elle savait fausses. Mais il ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant.

Il savait qu'elle souffrait au moins autant que lui mais ses rêves le ramenaient à la réalité. Ils ne pouvaient être ensemble. Elle serait toujours différente de lui. Elle ne serait jamais avec lui.

Il ferma les yeux, préférant le noir à la vision horrible du petit papillon qui virevoltait gaiement entre les fleurs. La prairie pouvait noircir, pourrir, tomber en ruines. Elle pouvait bien rester aussi belle si elle le voulait, il s'en moquait. Elle était un papillon. Elle aurait disparu dans quelques heures. Il se retrouverait seul à arpenter les chemins cyans du grand bleu. C'était plutôt elle qui méritait ce rôle de reine des cieux. Lui il aurait dût être un animal bas, un prédateur ou une vermine à écraser. Ou même ce papillon qui mourait bien assez vite. Au lieu de cela, il avait le beau rôle et elle la faiblesse.

Une drôle de sensation sur le haut de son bec le força à rouvrir les yeux à force de persistance. Ses orbes vertes tombèrent sur un petit papillon orange posé sur son bec. Au même instant un rayon tomba sur eux. Le rouge écarlate l'aveugla agréablement un court instant, transformant son monde d'un rouge fou d'amour pendant quelques cruelles seconde. Il crut sentir la sensation revenir, une chaleur dans son ventre, une chaleur agréable qui remontait doucement des pattes à la tête, l'envahissant tout entier de sa volupté. Il se sentait bien, comme étreint par la douceur, l'amour. Il crut même sentir une fragrance de fraise.

Un nuage passa. Le vent souffla avec violence. Le papillon s'envola loin, loin, loin. Au comble du désespoir il le suivit loin, loin, loin. Il se laissa prendre dans le maelstrom, il tourbillonna, perdit pieds, envahit des réminiscences d'une félicité criminelle, le monde se brouilla, se confondit. Il s'envola loin, loin, loin, suivant la coruscante lueur rouge écarlate qui le guidait loin, loin, loin, loin. Le point rouge s'estompa brusquement. Il ferma les yeux au milieu du tourbillon, il s'abandonna.

Le souffle court et en sueur il se redressa vivement sur sa couche. Haletant, barbouillé de sueur, des frissons glacés le secouant. Il avait fait un mauvais rêve. Un très mauvais rêve. Lorsqu'il réussit à se calmer un peu, il releva la tête, repoussant ses cheveux trempés, pour tomber sur le ciel. Le soleil se levait doucement et le ciel se teintait. Un oiseau rouge passa loin, loin, loin. Mais ce qui le frappa le plus, ce fut le rouge. Rouge cardinal ? Non. Rouge écarlate.

Il sourit. Il n'avait pas perdu son papillon. Elle l'attendait, elle l'attendrait toujours.

Il n'avait qu'à la rejoindre.


	6. Day 5 : Bells

Trop lourd, trop long, trop compact, pas de but précis ou flou... Je comprendrais sans problème que l'on n'en vienne pas à bout ou que l'on saute des morceaux. Il ne me plais pas. J'avais autre chose en tête de plus léger mais je suis trop fatiguée pour relier et reprendre des mots, des phrases à remettre dans un autre document open office, trop fastidieux, je n'ai pas le temps pour l'instant. Peut-être après le bac français, début juillet, je reprendrais ce thème et je publierais une autre version. Je tenais absolument à publier je culpabilise déjà assez de mon retard sur la week. Sachant qu'il reste constellation et future. Sans critiquer... Qui a choisit des thèmes si bateaux et clichés ? Il faut se torturer le cerveau une journée entière pour trouver quelque chose qui tienne la route sans être trop cliché ou tourné de tel façon que l'on ne dirait pas un cliché.

* * *

Les cloches tintinnabulaient de tout leur éclat au milieu des pétales rouges au bord des voies de fer et de bois où le mangeur de vent progressait à toute allure. Le vent généré par son violent passage souleva nombre de gravats, pétales, brindilles. Ses cheveux suivirent le mouvement, s'entremêlant en nœuds inextricables. Les pans de sa longue veste suivirent également le mouvement. Elle ne bougea pas, le regard fixé sur la voie de train, perdu dans le vague. Il fixait sans la voir la voie ferrée, les pierres rouges rouille, les grillages et les coquelicots. En arrière plan , les cloches de l'église continuaient leur chant joyeux. Le train finit son passage en trombe sans la déranger dans sa contemplation. Elle n'entendit pas les roues, le moteur, la sonnerie de la gare. Juste les cloches dans son dos. Ce fut seulement lorsque celles-ci cessèrent leur tintement qu'elle sortit de sa transe et releva la tête pour regarder autour d'elle.

La ville s'était grandement modernisée dans sa périphérie, s'étendant plus encore que dans ses souvenirs. Le centre ville était le même, des maisons anciennes sur plusieurs étages avec des balcons joliment sculptés, des toits plats, ou en dômes dans les rues proches de la cathédrale, des couleurs vives avec des colombages. Ces belles petites maisons chaleureuses et confortables animaient la ville et se concentraient en son sens, gardant une certain authenticité qui se perdait au fur et à mesure que l'on s'en éloignait. Les places étaient encore pavées, les rues également, et des toiles étaient tendues au-dessus des petits commerces qui les parsemaient. Les habitants se déplaçaient à pieds, ils étaient joyeux et accueillants. Une véritable petite communauté évoluait dans la vieille-ville, presque un témoignage de son passé. C'était à la limite de cette vieille-ville, auparavant la limite de la ville de ce côté-ci, que la guilde avait élu domicile, au bout de l'axe central de la ville. Inspirée d'autres pays, la cité s'était développée suivant le modèle très carré et géométrique des grandes métropoles. Des rues parallèles et perpendiculaires, des carrés d'immeubles et maisons. Un quartier des affaires et une banlieue pavillonnaire. En huit ans, Magnolia avait évolué pour concurrencer les plus grandes villes de ce monde. C'était bien dommage que la modernisation ai atteint ce petit morceau, ce reste d'un passé glorieux. La cité était jusqu'alors un peu à part, connectée au reste du réseau commercial mais gardant son identité, son historicité. Les gens étaient aimables et sincères, polis, respectueux, tous souriant. Ils vivaient tous en communauté, ne refusant jamais de rendre un service. Leurs sourire étaient sincères. La vie était presque idyllique, voire utopique, dans cette ville. Puis ils étaient partis, avaient disparus pendant sept ans et tout avait changé. De nouveaux venus, l'ouverture des frontières et la mondialisation, étaient venus s'amasser et s'entasser La ville ne pouvant les accueillir, de grands chantiers avaient ouverts. Des résidences, des immeubles, des pavillons pour les plus riches. De plus grands commerces avaient ouverts, des chaînes de magasin, des hôtels, des cinémas, un service de bus propre à la ville... Une jolie grand ville était née. Twilight Ogre n'avait rien arrangé et avait dirigé la ville un moment mais ils n'avaient pas été son plus grand fléau. Magnolia était devenue impersonnelle, froide, grande, riche, développée.

C'était à ses yeux la gangrène de la ville. Mais elle n'était pas une économiste, une politicienne, une géographe ou quoi que ce soit. Elle pensait juste en terme humain quand plus personne ne lui souriait, quand les gens se parlaient avec des masques, quand on la bousculait sans s'excuser, quand les jeunes gens, les adultes parfois, se parlaient avec des écouteurs dans les oreilles... tant d'humanité disparue avec la modernisation et la croissance économique.

Elle se sentait une étrangère maintenant dans cette ville. Elle se sentait mal, transparente parmi tout les autres, elle ne sentait pas à l'aise lorsqu'elle prenait les transports en commun, faisait ses courses, marchait dans la rue où s'installait simplement sur un banc. La ville lui était devenue si froide, si lointaine. Elle ne s'y sentait plus comme chez elle, elle avait perdu ses repères, ses petites habitudes. Il n'y avait plus que Caldia qui était comme avant. La grande cathédrale, reconstruite, dressée au centre de la ville dans toute sa splendeur. Magnifique, grandiose, ses longues tours effilées perdues dans les nuages, ses arcs, ses sculptures, ses voûtes et ses dômes. Ses grandes portes ornées, ses dorures... Une belle cathédrale mêlant tout les styles au fil des civilisations venues s'installer dans le coin. Et les cloches. De grandes cloches de fer et d'airain. Elles sonnaient toutes les heures et lors des grands événements comme les cérémonies religieuses qu'elles soient baptême et mariage ou enterrement.

Elle aimait leur son. Le son si profond, un peu métallique, puissant et résonnant avec des bordures cristallines. Elle aimait les entendre résonner dans toute la ville, répandre leur profondeur, leur majesté, l'aura mystique qu'elles possédaient.

« Hear the sledges with the bells-

Silver bells ! »

Elles aussi avaient toute une histoire bien construite. Elles étaient aussi vieilles que la fondation de la ville, offertes en signe de reddition par une autre cité rivale à cette époque. De nombreux esclaves étaient morts lors de leur transport dans la ville qui d'ailleurs ne savait où les mettre, ne possédant aucun bâtiment religieux de cet ordre. C'est à cet occasion que l'on avait dépêché plus d'esclaves encore pour construire en vitesse un semblant d'église. Les cloches furent placées dans le clocher principal, une hauteur respectable pour l'époque mais ridicule aujourd'hui et comparée à celle du clocher de Crocus déjà d'une hauteur incommensurable à sa construction. Elles n'avaient pas bougé de ce clocher miteux pendant des siècles jusqu'à la destruction de l'édifice lors d'une guerre. Entre temps, l'église s'était étendue jusqu'à ressembler à une cathédrale de loin. C'est alors qu'un homme venu d'on ne sait où, un homme des grandes steppes enneigées, du nom étrange de Raskolnikov, en voyage de découverte officiellement, exil officieusement, avait prit les choses en main. Il avait édifié un monument immense, d'une magnificence, une vénusté, une splendeur... il disait s'inspirer de son pays natal, sa ville d'origine qu'il décrivait comme un pays merveilleux, quelque chose de beau, de tellement beau qu'il en était presque imaginaire, quelque chose d'irréel, d'intangible, de magique, féerique... C'est en tout cas ce qu'il se disait. Elle ne savait si cet homme existait vraiment car au-delà de l'origine de la grandeur, la renommée et la beauté de Caldia, on lui prêtait toute sorte de grandes réussites, une aura mystique, un charisme hors-du-commun, une grande érudition, une expérience de la vie avec un passé sombre. Un personnage de fiction.

Mais aujourd'hui elle aurait bien aimé un tel homme pour redresser la ville, pour lui rendre son éclat et sa chaleur d'antan. Un tel homme qui viendrait à Magnolia et lui rendrait son humeur festive, son humeur joyeuse, ses belles fleurs de magnolia... Et qui empêcherait l'extinction des cloches.

Les dirigeants de la ville voulaient arrêter les cloches, les stopper et ne les faire sonner que lors de certains mariages bien pompeux et bien fastueux des riches bourgeois. Arrêter ce son qu'ils jugeaient trop religieux, trop coûteux aussi dans l'entretien des cloches, un son vieux, barbant... Et tant d'autres adjectifs donnés par les vieux croulants. Elle n'avait pas eu envie de lire le compte-rendu jusqu'au bout, elle était dégoûtée. Elle était en colère. Elle s'était à grand peine retenue d'aller les voir et de leur hurler dessus, de les frapper même, pour leur remettre les idées en place. Il ne restait que ces cloches de la véritable identité de la ville. Il ne restait que ces cloches de son enfance, sa ville de cœur. Elle avait connu ses cloches depuis son arrivée ici, elles la réveillaient, l'accompagnaient tout au long de sa journée, la berçaient le soir... Elle aimait à les écouter, arrêter ce qu'elle faisait pour tendre l'oreille et apprécier la musique quelques instants. Elle n'était pas religieuse, c'est une tout autre signification qu'avaient ces cloches pour elle. Elles était là tout au long de la journée, immuables, toujours ce même son, cette même mélodie qui n'en était pas une, cette même sonorité. Beaucoup s'en lassaient et elle avait souvent entendu ses camarades de guilde soupirer lorsque les cloches commençaient à résonner. Un grand nombre d'habitants seraient plus que soulagés de cette réforme pour les cloches mais elle... Elle considérait les cloches comme son quotidien, leur pérennité éternelle la rassuraient, leur grande présence, l'ombre sur la ville de leur chant. Lorsqu'elle se sentait un peu seule, lorsqu'elle commençait à broyer du noir, elle écoutait le même carillon venir à ses oreilles, s'infiltrer en elle, la faire vibrer, vider son esprit quelques instants. Les sons alentours disparaissaient eu profit de celui-ci, seulement celui-ci. Et aujourd'hui, elle allait perdre ces petits instants de liberté dans sa journée, parfois sa seule solution pour ne pas exploser et tout envoyer valser. Elle se sentait oppressée depuis son retour après l'année de dissolution. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de ressentir tout les changements et les cloches sonnaient encore lorsqu'ils étaient revenus après les sept ans.

C'est pour cette raison qu'elle venait ici devant la voie ferrée, regardant les trains passer d'un air un peu absent, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle s'imaginait monter dans un de ces trains, peu importe la direction prise, juste s'évader, sortir, partir de là. Elle s'imaginait monter, s'arrêter au hasard, lorsqu'elle en aurait assez, déambuler dans la ville, peut-être se perdre un peu, trouver un hôtel, demander une chambre aléatoire, manger dans un restaurant, celui qui lui plaira le plus, puis rentrer à l'heure qu'il lui disait, se coucher et dormir autant qu'elle en aurait besoin sans contrainte, reprendre un train, repartir et recommencer... Pourquoi pas ? Quelques mois de cette vie puis revenir, se recaler dans son petit train train jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir puis repartir. Mais combien de temps un tel cycle ? Et ses amis, sa guilde, son logement... Tant de choses à prendre en compte. Elle ne pouvait pas tout simplement partir ainsi. Elle se contentait donc de venir ici une heure ou deux et regarder les trains passer. Puis, à une heure précise, elle repartait vaquer à ses occupations, tentant d'occuper son esprit loin de lui et ce désir qui la rongeait.

Elle soupira. Lui, lui, lui. Toujours dans sa tête. Toujours là dans son esprit, ses pensées, ses rêves, ses désirs. Elle imaginait les cloches sonner pour eux, sonner pour un heureux événement dans leur vie, sonner un mariage

« Hear the mellow weddings bells,

Golden bells ! ».

Elle aurait aimé que la mélodie particulière du mariage résonne pour elle aussi, que la ville entière entende ces cloches de mariage comme pour n'importe quel mariage mais que elle, elle soit dans l'église avec lui. Rêve de petite fille. Elle savait aussi qu'une cérémonie pompeuse ne lui plairait pas. Qu'elle voudrait ces cloches car elles l'avaient tant de fois fait décoller mais qu'elle ne supporterait pas la cérémonie religieuse, la foule, les invités, la longue cérémonie sans fin. Ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était l'engagement avec lui, l'engagement officiel. Il serait avec elle, ils ne seraient pas comme cela, ensembles pas trop ensembles, instables, séparés. Ils auraient cette promesse, cet engagement tangible. Peut-être un enfermement, une façon de l'avoir, le tenir prêt d'elle, les catégoriser, mais elle voulait avoir cela, après tant de temps. Elle voulait le tenir prêt d'elle, qu'ils serrent l'un contre l'autre « à s'en faire cramer le squelette »*.

Mais cela était irréalisable. C'était fou. C'était un rêve. Et ça faisait mal ce rêve. Très mal. C'était délicieux et douloureux à la fois. Le paradoxe de l'amour, de la douleur plaisante. Du bien et du mal en même temps. De quoi vouloir s'arracher les cheveux et hurler, de douleur, de bonheur, les deux à la fois. Se faire mal, le cœur souffrant, prêt à exploser de joie, d'amour.

C'était souvent le soir que cet amour douloureux se manifestait, avec la fatigue, le fait d'être seule aussi, pouvant extérioriser, n'ayant plus rien, plus personne pour s'occuper l'esprit. Le soir toute seule chez elle, elle s'asseyait sur son canapé et attendait. Elle attendait le son des cloches. Les derniers coups. Il était tôt dans la soirée, le début de longues heures affreuses d'attente du sommeil, de ressassement de souvenirs, de pensées sombres. Elle s'asseyait et attendait. La boule au ventre, l'appréhension, le nœud dans la gorge, l'excitation aussi, l'impatience de les entendre. Elle s'asseyait et attendait, tremblante elle fermait les yeux, elle fermait les poings, elle serrait les dents et se préparait. Elle se préparait à la cacophonie, la souffrance qui la submergerait le temps de ces huit coups de cloche.

« Hear the loud alarum bells-

Brazen bells!

What a tale of terror, now, their turbulency tells! »

Ces huit derniers coups étaient une torture car ils étaient la représentation de sa douleur. La douleur de ce rêve fou, la douleur de la séparation, la douleur physique, la douleur des souvenirs, du mal-être qui l'habitait dans cette ville oppressante. La douceur des cloches de son rêves retombaient en terribles et atroces sons dans sa réalité, la désillusion, la dure et cruelle vérité la rattrapait et transformait ces cloches tant appréciées en outils de torture pour elle. Une torture de quelques instants qui continuerait jusque tard dans la nuit quand elle finirait par s'endormir d'épuisement.

Puis le lendemain, à six heure, elle serait réveillée doucement par ce tintinnabulement doux qui vous donnait l'impression de résonner à l'intérieur de votre corps, au fond de votre esprit tourmenté. Cet instant où elle était entre sommeil et réveil et que les six coups de six heures résonnaient en elle des pieds à la tête. Ils se stoppaient. Ses rêves affluaient dans son esprit. Toujours les mêmes.

Ces coups-là avaient une saveur douce-amère. La douceur de cette musique libératrice, l'amertume de la douleur du soir précédent.

Elle rêvait, elle rêvait lorsqu'elle fixait cette voix de train durant une heure. Elle rêvait, elle rêvait lorsque son esprit cessait toute activité, lorsqu'elle était seule dans son lit, lorsqu'elle marchait sans but, lorsqu'elle écoutait les cloches ou regardait le ciel. Elle rêvait, elle rêvait depuis le début.

Elle rêvait de vengeance, acidité, un son aigu, peu agréable et perforant elle rêvait d'amour, de fin, de mort, amer, un son grave, profond, trop long, trop lent, trop heurté d'un seul coup, saccadé, avec de la rancoeur, de la tristesse elle rêvait d'un autre monde avec lui,salé, un son un peu aigre qui commençait à s'adoucir, perdait ses arrêtes acérées mais gardait une pointe d'assonance, douloureux elle rêvait d'amour, d'avenir, de futur, sucré, un son doux, chantant, mélodieux.

Elle rêvait avant la confrontation à la tour du paradis, elle rêvait après, le croyant mort mais en paix, elle rêvait après Oracion Seis, lorsqu'elle l'avait retrouvé lui mais perdu, elle rêvait après les sept ans, quand il était là. Aujourd'hui elle rêvait encore. Elle savait que c'était provisoire. Qu'un jour, dans des années peut-être, elle écouterait avec délectation les cloches sonner en regardant le train arriver en gare, les passager en sortir, une impatience qui la faisait un peu trembler, un homme se démarquer, se diriger vers elle avec un sourire, une longue veste, un sourire aux lèvres. Il la rejoindrait et ils rentreraient à deux. Et ce jour-là, les cloches auraient sonné pour elle comme elle le voulait tant. Elles auraient sonné parce qu'ils auraient été réunis. Et s'il était avec elle, elle pouvait bien vivre dans cette nouvelle magnolia si différente de l'ancienne, si évoluée. Et elle aurait encore ses cloches parce que peut-être qu'elle n'était pas religieuse et qu'elle avait du mal avec certains de ses représentants mais ceux-ci pouvaient être bien utiles quand il fallait demander quelque chose comme... Hum... La préservation des cloches ?

En attendant, les cloches sonnaient toujours. Et elle rentrait chez elle, seule au milieu d'une foule, en rêvant.

« To the tolling of the bells,

Of the bells, bells, bells, bells-

Bells, bells, bells-

To the moaning and the groaning of the bells »

Edgar Allan Poe, The bells

* * *

*= la mécanique du coeur, Mathias Malzieu (livre)/ Dionysos (album)


	7. Day 6 : constellations

Un jour, il lui avait demandé de l'accompagner chez lui, sur sa terre natale. Un milieu d'après-midi à la terrasse d'un café. Placée au soleil d'une belle journée, détendue, elle profitait de la saveur douce amère d'un café lorsqu'il s'était soudainement installé face à elle. Elle n'avait pas levé les yeux de sa lecture, avait juste porté la tasse à ses lèvres pour en boire une gorgée. Imperturbable.

Il ne s'en formalisa pas et l'observa, faussement patient. Il faisait des efforts pour rester calme et serein mais l'anxiété remontait et le faisait s'agiter à nouveau : il jouait des doigts sur la table, faisait bouger sa jambe presque frénétiquement, changeait de position à chaque instant.

Elle restait de marbre en face de lui. Il avait gardé cette sale habitude de la bougeotte et disparaissait d'un seul coup durant une durée indéterminée, ne laissant qu'un petit mot parfois. Il disait qu'il avait trop cette habitude des voyages, de la vie de nomade, de saltimbanque, dormir dehors, vivre au grand air. Elle aussi aimait cela mais elle se contentait des missions, elle le prévenait à l'avance, correspondait avec lui pendant quand la mission durait trop longtemps, elle revenait le jour prévu l'avance ou prévenait lorsque ce n'était pas le cas. En aucun cas elle ne disparaissait sans nouvelles, le laissant spéculer seul, anxieux et inquiet. Et même avec le temps elle gardait une peur au fond d'elle : s'il repartait pour de bon ? S'il ne revenait pas ? S'il était victime d'une attaque ?

Si il y a quelque chose qui ne s'était pas arrangé avec le temps c'était bien sa colère. La colère de n'avoir aucune nouvelle, rien pour prévenir du départ, de la durée, du retour... Et il se pointait comme une fleur. Alors elle l'accueillait de plus en plus froidement et la communication, l'amour, se perdaient.

Il s'agita quelques instant encore avant de se poser et la fixer. Elle l'ignora superbement, attendant qu'il fasse le premier pas. Il ne l'aurait pas si facilement cette fois-ci.

Sa voix s'éleva avec hésitation, crainte, une petite part d'espoir.

« Ez ?

-Mmh ? Grogna-t-elle en réponse sans le regarder. »

Il se tut. Il semblait chercher ses mots, ne sachant pas comment exprimer sa pensée, ses envies, ses questions, ses sentiments... Il ne savait plus comment communiquer avec elle. Il avait sût un jour. Plus maintenant.

Il se racla la gorge, prit appui sur ses coudes posés sur la table, inspirant du courage avant de se lancer.

« Ez... J'ai une question...

-Mmh. Un nouveau grognement, encore attentif mais très rapidement agacé s'il devait se réitérer.

-Veux-tu m'...

-Pardon ? Le coupa-t-elle en relevant enfin les yeux vers lui. »

Il n'était pas sérieux ? Il ne pensait pas sincèrement que... ? Qu'il lui suffirait de se pointer, demander et qu'elle dirait oui comme cela ? Ils n'étaient pas en bons termes si il n'avait pas remarqué. Ils n'allaient certainement pas se m...

« Venir avec moi à Xestrias ? »

Là, elle ne put dire non.

Ils rentrèrent ensemble, en silence. Il avait un sac de voyage assez volumineux et souhaitait rentrer au plus vite afin de laver ses affaires et les adapter au suivant voyage le plus rapidement possible. Il ne voulait pas traîner. Il savait son couple, son amour, en danger. Il savait aussi ce qu'elle avait crut tout à l'heure dans sa demande. Et vu son visage, la réponse n'aurait pas été positive.

Selon lui, elle refusait de comprendre son besoin de voyage, de rachat, elle réagissait injustement et exagérément. Il ne lui disait rien lui quand elle partait en mission avec les autres. Alors, effectivement, peut-être que contrairement à lui, elle prévenait, elle l'expliquait mais il ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas quand il partait, il ne pouvait pas prévoir, il ne choisissait pas. Il préférait cela que d'exploser et faire encore plus de dégâts. Il ne communiquait pas car il avait besoin de la rupture de ses voyages et qu'il en avait trop l'habitude : ne pas communiquer et ne pas donner sa position afin de ne pas se faire attraper. -Et même s'il était un homme libre aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait empêcher la peur de le tarauder dès qu'il sortait.- Il revenait enfin lorsqu'il se sentait mieux. Toujours sans prévenir.

Elle ouvrit et entra la première avant de s'effacer pour le laisser pénétrer à l'intérieur à son tour. Il ne se fit pas prier et franchit rapidement le seuil de l'appartement. Son sac de voyage chuta lourdement au sol, il resta les bras ballant dans l'entrée, les yeux faisant un tour d'horizon de leur lieu de vie commune. Toujours le même ameublement avec tout de même quelques aménagements par-ci, par-là. La cuisine ouverte sur le salon, les pièces d'eau et la chambre plus derrière la porte du couloir au fond. La cuisine était petite mais agréable, derrière le recoin de mur qui délimitait l'entrée, le salon reposait sur un tapis moelleux. Un petit canapé tournait le dos à la cuisine et s'ouvrait sur le mur opposé devant lequel se trouvait une lacrima respectable surplombant une table basse en verre. Au fond une commode en osier, ancienne, qui leur servait de pose courrier, pose téléphone fixe, pose bloc de post-it, rangement de factures, pubs et papiers en tout genre. Le fourre-tout dans le coin avec quinze stylos qui ne fonctionnent pas, de la colle, des trombones, une agrafeuse.

Il respira l'air familier de leur appartement, malgré tout heureux d'être de retour. Sa rousse le laissa se débrouiller et sans se préoccuper plus de son sort le laissa seul, planté dans l'entrée. La voyant disparaître vraisemblablement en direction de la chambre ou la salle de bain, il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de la laisser un peu tranquille. Elle avait peut-être accepté sa demande mais rien n'était gagné. Il retira sa veste boueuse qu'il suspendit au crocher, se débarrassa de ses chaussures de marches puis repris son sac et entreprit d'aller s'installer dans la chambre. Ce faisant, il passa devant un miroir à hauteur de visage dans le vestibule. Il se stoppa devant son reflet. Le teint bronzé, les cheveux plus longs -presque assez pour les attacher de façon convenable!-, la petite barbe, la poussière, les cernes... Il avait l'air d'un homme revenu de voyage qui ne désirait qu'une douche et une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il se passe une main dans les cheveux en soupirant, las. Sa vie normale était tellement compliquée. Les choses étaient tout de même globalement bien plus simples lorsqu'il était fugitif. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, qu'une seule chose à faire, tracée, calibrée, carrée, sans incartades ou véritables choix à faire. Rester dehors. Ne pas se faire attraper. Et surtout ne pas être avec elle... Il avait lamentablement échoué à respecter cette dernière règle.

Il se tourna vers la porte. Il l'aimait toujours autant, si ce n'est plus, mais elle supportait très mal ses départs. Il partait car il avait besoin d'air. Tout ce que cela sous-entendait la blessait beaucoup, il le savait, et la faisait sérieusement douter d'elle-même. Et lui qui n'était pas fichu de la rassurer comme il faut.

Il espérait beaucoup de ce voyage. Il lui ouvrait son être profond, sa graine, la source de sa vie, son existence. Ses origines. Elle le découvrirait entièrement, du début à la fin. En outre, ils seraient seuls dans le désert durant de longues semaines. Il n'y aurait qu'eux au milieu du sabre et du ciel. Ils n'auraient d'autres choix que se parler, se rapprocher. Ne serait-ce que pour se tenir chaud la nuit ou s'aider à tenir. Parler serait en effet proscrit pour économiser l'eau mais il espérait, il espérait vraiment qu'ils se retrouveraient. A croire que leur amour, leur relation en tenait que lorsqu'elle était compromise, difficile, voire impossible. Qu'ensembles, ils n'étaient plus eux, plus perdus. Ils n'étaient pas habitués ou fait pour la parfaite normalité. Ils ne pouvaient s'y adapter. Du moins lui. Elle, elle semblait très bien s'y faire à cette vie tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

D'ailleurs, elle reparu se diriger vers la cuisine avec très certainement l'intention de cuisiner pour le repas du soir. Il n'était pas tard, il était même bien trop tôt, mais elle devait n'avoir trouvé que cela pour s'immerger dans quelque chose et se vider l'esprit, éviter de penser, réfléchir, faire de douloureuses révélations, éprouver le moindre regret devant l'effroyable vérité. Étaient-ils vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre ? Compatibles ? Amoureux ? Était-ce plus le rêve de relation, l'interdit qu'ils aimaient plutôt que l'autre ? Elle en venait à se poser toutes ces questions...

Il la regarda un moment mais elle l'ignorait. Il finit par se résigner et se traîner sous la douche, déposant son sac au passage sur le sol de la chambre. Les jours suivants allaient être longs. Très longs. Mais ils ne feraient que décupler son impatience et son espoir du voyage pour sa terre natale.

Ils partirent très tôt le matin. A l'aurore, ils se levèrent, se préparèrent, puis quittèrent leur domicile pour une durée indéterminée. Elle n'aimait pas cela, cette imprécision, elle voulait savoir, cadrer, se préparer à tout, mais elle devait bien s'y plier, quoique qu'avec réticence. Elle fit visage noir tout le long du voyage jusqu'à la gare, réagit à peine à l'achat des billets garda son air sombre en montant et s'installant dans le train qui devait les mener à l'extrême limite de l'est. Là, le désert les attendait.

Le voyage se passa sans heurts mais sans joie. Elle resta cloîtrée dans son coin, regardant le paysage défilant à grande vitesse. Il resta face à elle, regardant on visage concentré sur tout sauf lui. Ils ne bougèrent pas de cette attitude de tout le voyage.

Elle préférait ne pas penser, ne pas se poser de questions ou spéculer. Elle préférait se contenter d'observer et de subir ce voyage. Pourquoi l'avait-elle donc accepté ?

Ils arrivèrent après plus d'une journée de trajet, aux lueurs du couchant. Il décida de commencer maintenant, n'y tenant plus d'attendre. Un étrange phénomène la dérangeait.

Il disait y retourner pour la première fois depuis son enlèvement, il disait ne pas se souvenir, être aussi étranger qu'elle et pourtant, pourtant, à peine avaient-ils mis les pieds hors du train qu'il semblait être l'homme qui rentrait enfin chez lui, son vrai chez lui. Les rues, l'air, les habitations... Tout. Il avait l'impression d'être de retour à la maison. Il était familier, accepté, intégré. Il était parmi son peuple, sur sa terre, au milieu des siens, il ne détonait pas du tout. Ils partageaient tous quelque chose, la couleur de cheveux, les yeux, la peau et le tatouage. Elle voyait enfin d'où il venait. Et si lui paraissait parfaitement dans son élément, elle, elle dénotait parfaitement au milieu de cette ville. Elle n'était pas chez elle et n'était pas la bienvenue. Elle était différente, une étrangère ramenée par un fils du pays. Une gentille fi-fille rencontrée ailleurs et ramenée ici. Elle n'était pas du coin, elle ne s'intégrerait pas, elle n'avait rien à faire ici.

Elle se sentit mal tout de suite. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise, épiée, mal vue, différente. Rousse, peau claire, manières et langue d'ailleurs. Il ne lui avait pas dit avoir gardé sa langue natale. Il lui disait n'avoir plus aucun lien, plus aucun souvenir... c'est pourquoi il se déplaçait, se dirigeait et parlait comme s'il vivait chaque jour ici depuis des années et des années, sa naissance. Il n'y avait que ses yeux qui pouvaient se fondre un peu, les iris oscillants entre le vert pailleté d'or et l'ambre. Une teinte un peu différente mais pas aussi tâchée que du bleu, du violet, du gris, du vert clair...

Elle se rentrait en elle-même au maximum, essayant de se soustraire à tout ces regards. Pas haineux, juste étonnés, peu appréciateurs, critiques, moqueurs... Le pire fut lorsqu'elle dut l'attendre alors qu'il allait chercher des montures et la base pour survivre jusqu'aux ruines. Elle restait dehors, appuyée sur un petit muret de pierre, à la vue de tous. Les mères cachaient leurs enfants, ils la cachaient à leur vue ou lui cachait à elle leur vue ? Un homme cracha même, bien que pas directement sur elle, ostensiblement à son intention. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Que faisait-elle ici ? Elle n'était pas d'ici. Fiore l'avait bien mieux acceptée qu'Andalustras. Elle venait peut-être originellement de l'autre côté et n'était pas typée fiorenne, andalustraenne, ou autre mais tout de même... Pas de quoi être si dédaigneux et méprisant. Elle connaissait la réputation de ce peuple à la culture si admirée et appréciée des pays alentours, et plus loin encore. La musique entraînante, les danses sensuelles, l'art si spécifique, les grandes découvertes, les spectacles avec les taureaux et les chevaux, spectaculaires disaient certains, cruels et contre nature disaient d'autres. Elle n'en avait jamais vu et ne pouvait vraiment statuer mais dans le principe elle était plutôt contre, rapprochant grandement cette tradition des arènes de combat de l'extrême sud-est. Juste en dessous. Toutes ces villes en -os, en -is, -ia... Toute une autre civilisation elle même divisée en sous-parties. Fiore était plus à l'ouest de la carte.

La délivrance arriva en même temps que lui. Il ressortit, un sourire satisfait sur le visage, et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers elle. Il la prit tout naturellement contre lui pour l'embrasser rapidement, heureux. Plus que soulagée d'échapper à son environnement elle se lova avec empressement contre lui et se laissa faire sans protester. Il sourit contre ses lèvres mais n'essaya pas plus pour l'instant. Elle souhaitait tellement se soustraire à cet endroit qu'elle l'aurait accepté sans broncher, avec grand plaisir même ! Elle pouvait être en colère autant qu'elle le voulait, elle ne pouvait nier qu'il lui avait manqué, au moins physiquement.

Néanmoins, il la prit par la main pour la guider vers leur deux chevaux, lui résumant en quelque phrases concises sa discussion avec le « vendeur » et les explications de ce-dernier. Elle se tut, écoutant d'une oreille distraite, le regard fixé sur l'immensité ocre qui s'étalait devant elle en une mer confondue avec l'horizon orangé mais toujours _écarlate_. Elle sourit. Le ciel était avec elle. Pas le ciel religieux, certainement pas, le ciel au sens propre du terme. Le ciel était le même partout.

L'homme les regarda partir avec un drôle de sourire aux lèvres, répondant toutefois au signe de main de son compagnon. Celui-ci avait un sourire immense plaqué sur les lèvres. Il ne pouvait contenir sa joie, son excitation, son impatience. Il ne se cachait plus, affichant clairement le bonheur d'être de retour chez lui. « Je reviendrais toujours vers toi. »

La traversée commença de nuit. Ils durent pour cela s'arrêter rapidement, dès que la nuit tomba tout à fait, pour monter le campement et se coucher, ils s'étaient rapidement restaurés en ville. Il tenait le plus vite possible à ce qu'ils soient seuls tout les deux au milieu du désert. Il avait attendu trop longtemps.

Le ciel était dégagé. Il était d'un noir d'encre pur et profond. Seules les étoiles étincelantes lançaient leur coruscante lumière dans l'air sombre de la nuit. Elles scintillaient de tout leur cœur, pleines de joies de revoir leur fils prodige revenir vers elles. Lorsqu'ils regardèrent les étoiles ce soir là, Erza ne vit qu'un amas, le même que tout les soirs, de points brillants. Elle se sentit de trop en voyant le regard brillant de son compagnon et sans un mot, sans un baiser, rien, elle se leva pour aller se coucher. Il finir par la rejoindre, tard.

Elle ne dormit pas de la nuit, poursuivie par cette vision de ces distinctes lumières au-dessus d'elle, allumées jusqu'à l'infini, à chaque endroit où ses yeux se posaient. Elle se sentait nauséeuse et prise de vertige rien qu'à y repenser.

Le lendemain se fit en silence. Ils rationnaient les provisions et l'eau, économisant au maximum le peu qu'ils avaient. Elle s'inquiétait sérieusement du temps qu'ils mettraient même s'il lui avait assuré se souvenir parfaitement du chemin. Elle savait, au vu de son attitude dans la ville le jour précédent, qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Mais dans son honneur et sa confiance blessée de ses mensonges sur ses souvenirs, elle préférait faire le doute.

Le soir fut exactement le même, campement, nourriture, puis contemplation du voile sans fin des étoiles. Elle se força à rester cette fois-ci, refusant de s'avouer vaincue par quelques roches en fusion. Elle ne put cependant se retenir lorsqu'il vint se coller contre elle, dans une illusion de l'intégrer dans cette grande famille d'étoile. Elle n'était pas ici. Elle se sauva, l'amertume plein la bouche.

Comme l'antécédent, il ne lui en tint pas rigueur, plus ou moins conscient de son trouble et ses pensées, elle ne savait pas. Mais il semblait un peu lui en vouloir de... elle ne savait pas vraiment, ne pas plus essayer ?

C'était son monde à lui.

Pas le sien.

Elle aurait tant voulut mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle se sentait mal sous les étoiles. Le silence, le dénuement, la nature, le vent, la liberté, le ciel dégagé, les étoiles. Elle voulut encore fuir, il la retint. Une forte poigne sur son poignet la contraignit à rester avec lui. Il ne fit rien de plus mais elle ne put se sauver cette nuit là. Elle se demanda bêtement si c'était bien les mêmes étoiles qu'elle regardait depuis sa propre terre bien des années plus tôt.

Le premier baiser qu'il lui donna sous ce ciel fut salé, amer, acide, aigre avec un goût de sable et de poussière. Elle ne le repoussa pourtant pas, le laissant profiter. Ce fut au contraire lui qui stoppa son propre élan de passion. Il la dévisagea dans la nuit, aussi claire qu'au jour sous la lumière des astres. Son expression était indéchiffrable et elle savait que même si la sienne le paraissait aussi, il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Il se leva et s'éloigna de lui-même. La laissant seule, frissonnante et tremblante dans le froid. Seule silhouette à se découper sur la voûte.

Les journées étaient longues et harassantes. La chaleur, la saleté, les privations pour pouvoir tenir jusqu'au bout, la fatigue , la langueur du désert et le silence. Elle ne pouvait pas empêcher le regret de la gagner. Il s'était totalement fermé à elle depuis ce fameux soir. Était-ce vraiment leur fin que ce voyage ?

Il ne dormait plus avec elle sous la tente mais elle ne savait où, quelque part dans le désert, les yeux fermés mais ouverts sur les étoiles. Elle se sentait affreusement seule et étrangère.

Elle ne comprenait pas les étoiles. Elle avait peur d'elles, elle les fuyait et ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait leur trouver. Elle les aimait bien, ailleurs. Mais ici, elle s'en sentait plus proche que jamais et cela l'effrayait. Cette présence oppressante juste au-dessus d'elle, cette force si petite, si lointaine mais tellement colossale que la lumière lui parvenait. Elle se sentait jugée, regardée. Elle ne voyait qu'un amas informe de plus en plus flou au fur et à mesure qu'ils progressaient, ensembles sur un plan physique côte à côte, mais tellement loin... Toujours plus loin...

Il était dans les étoiles.

Les provisions vinrent à manquer, elle se sentait de plus en plus mal. Le ventre lourd, la gorge sèche, les yeux difficilement ouverts, la bouche pâteuse et la tête pesante, si pesante. Elle se sentait faible, il suffisait qu'elle dise stoppe pour que son corps s'arrête aussi, tombe inanimé, épuisé. Elle souffrait plus encore chaque jour et rêvait à longueur de temps de montagnes, de plaines vertes, de forêts de pins, de sapins, de séquoias, de cascades, lacs... Son terrain à elle. Ses rocheuses. Un désert également mais un tout autre désert où les étoiles n'étaient pas les seuls maîtres à bord. Il n'était pas plus proche d'elle, il restait loin, très loin, mais il était attentif, il la surveillait de près. Cependant, il se sentait bien aussi mal qu'elle et n'attendait qu'une seule chose... Les ruines.

C'est un matin, vers le milieu de la matinée, sous le bleu cobalt, qu'ils montèrent une énième dune. Que les ruines apparurent.

Son sourire explosa, son cœur suivit la déflagration de joie, il s'envola vers son monde. Elle ne put que le suivre tant bien que mal.

Ils furent accueillis par quelques hommes habitants de potables restes de la gloire d'antan. Ils semblèrent heureux de les voir, alertés et inquiets de leur état, mais heureux. Ils les aidèrent à se remettre, séparément, réparant le physique. Ils ne pouvaient toutefois rien pour un cœur brisé.

Elle resta plus longtemps que nécessaire en convalescence. Prétextant une grande fatigue elle refusa de sortir, de l'affronter lui et ses étoiles, lui et son bonheur, lui enfin dans son monde. Il n'avait jamais sourit comme cela avec elle, montré tant d'entrain, tant rit. Pour tout avouer, il était rare qu'elle l'entende rire. Ici, son rire résonnait à chaque instant.

Elle savait qu'il dépensait tout son temps à se balader, à aider, à partager, à vivre. Il explorait les ruines, donnait un coup de main au travail, échangeait avec les habitants, contemplait de longues heures durant sa ville. Il était chez lui. Enfin. Il était en paix. Son passé était loin derrière lui.

Il ne lui restait qu'à repartir au plus vite.

Elle savait qu'avec sa passivité, son humeur maussade et sombre, elle donnait mauvaise impression aux femmes, aux hommes... Elle ne donnait pas une bonne image d'elle et n'était pas très appréciée. On la jugeait faible, stupide et tellement futile. Elle ne pouvait pas juste sortir, respirer le bon air et accepter son homme comme il était ? Accepter qu'il préféra sa terre et sa liberté à elle ? Leur vision restait assez étriquée, un peu ancienne, cantonnée à cette vie évoluée différemment, pas inférieurement, juste différemment. Elle n'était pas respectée et on se demandait quand elle partirait enfin avec une inquiétude sur le fait de la laisser seule dans le désert faire le chemin du retour. Surtout u vu de l'état dans lequel elle était parvenue difficilement jusque ce lieu.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il rétorquait, ce qu'il pensait, où il se statuait. S'il se souvenait même de son existence. Brisée mais pas encore finie, elle se décida à se relever et se confronter aux étoiles une dernière fois avant de partir. Partit loin finir son cœur brisé, son âme brisée.

Elle enfila une tenue typique de la région, une longue robe en tissus fluide, sans manches avec une encolure en v où le tissus se croisait. Léger mais couvrant, parfait pour ces régions ensoleillées et désertiques.

Elle sortit au soir dans l'air frais, n'ayant cure du vent frissonnant qui la caressait. Elle se dirigea vers un petit surplomb, voyant vraiment pour la première fois les ruines. Ces ruines... Tant d'histoire sur elles, tant de contes, de rumeurs, de récits... Elle les voyait enfin. Et elle les trouva belles. Juste belles. La gloire d'antan était d'antan. Elles étaient de belles ruines d'histoire.

Le soleil se coucha, darda ses derniers rayons, le ciel lui souhaita un « bon chance » teinté d' _écarlate._ Il était toujours avec elle. L'air se froidit encore un peu, les étoiles vinrent peu à peu.

Elle inspira. Il était temps.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

En un violent flash, ses yeux s'ouvrirent vraiment, son monde s'éclaira, se réveilla avec violence, s'ouvrit et s'accrocha, il entra en collision deux géants qui se fonçaient droit dessus l'un sur l'autre. Les étoiles blanches aveuglante, d'une clarté irréelle, les montagnes, les forêts, les plaines, les lacs, les cascades. Elle eut peur, retint son souffle.

Au lieu de se briser, les deux mondes se fondirent l'un en l'autre avec douceur. Les étoiles se relièrent soudainement, prirent un sens, un tracé, un dessin, elle se connectèrent en violents éclairs électriques. Sous ses yeux, les étoiles devinrent constellations : montagnes, forêts, plaines, lacs, cascades. Ses rocheuses se formèrent dans les étoiles devant elle. Et lui aussi, lui aussi, le prince, le roi des étoiles, se constella dans le ciel noir. Son souffle se coupa et son cœur se stoppa.

La beauté, la lumière, la clarté, la vérité.

Elle bascula la tête pour se fondre dans l'étreinte chaude qui s'était refermée autours d'elle. Le froid des jours passés, la lumière blanche si glacée, se fit chaleur. Elle renoua avec lui d'un violent lien foudroyant qui les emporta tout deux vers les étoiles, vers les constellations.


	8. Day 7 : Future

Elle le rejoindra. Elle s'en ira le rejoindre. Elle décidera de partir un jour, un matin, une soirée, une nuit. Pas une journée, elle sera occupée la journée. Mais dans l'un de ces instants tendus, un fil gracile au-dessus d'un précipice, les pensées en funambules. Elle pensera et souffrira. Elle vivra chaque jour avec ce manque au cœur, cette froideur collée à son corps bringuebalé. Elle pleurera, suppliera, souhaitera, espérera. Puis elle se lassera de cette douleur jamais engourdie, se lassera de cette vie seule. Elle ne saura pas qu'elle sera toujours seule même avec lui. Elle sera une adulte enfant qui rattrapera ses années volées. Ses yeux seront encore limpides et clairs, son cœur sera encore exalté et passionné. Elle croira encore à la réunion, la fusion, l'être idéal. Pas un idéal avec des critères. Non, l'idéal de quelqu'un qui lui correspondra. Elle sera aveugle, sourde, anesthésiée. Alors elle partira. Elle préparera ses affaires, rendra la civilisation et la quittera. Elle se chargera de broutilles pratiques et s'en ira sans un mot, sans une parole. Elle sera impatiente, bouillonnante. Tout son corps frissonnera et frémira, son cœur s'emballera violemment comme un cheval fou. Il ruera, hennira, se cabrera et galopera, ses sabots résonnant sur ses os, dans ses entrailles. Assez, de cette vie réglée, cette vie codifiée, cette vie enfermée. Assez de ces conventions, ces artificialités, cette virtualité. Elle se languira de concret, de terre, de vent, de nature, de chaleur, d'Homme. Elle s'embrasera et filera entre les arbres. Sur sa peau les odeurs de pétrole et d'humain pourris s'effaceront, les cicatrices de son corps normé s'effaceront, les déchirures de son esprit fracturé s'effaceront. Elle redeviendra être, essence pure pour se fondre avec lui.

Il attendra. Il l'attendre elle, il sera lui et elle sera elle. D'entre ces arbres immuables elle surgira, sauvage, passionnée. Ils se rencontreront, s'aimeront, se fondront en un, s'effleureront.

Mais les chairs se heurteront. Les corps matériels entreront en collision, entités distinctes. Et les sentiments, les pensées de bise, intangibles, les rayons, immatériels, ne pourront que s'observer, se déclarer, se regarder. Les mots se corrèleront dans toute leur artificialité et leur mécanisme. Le verbe s'apposera pour tenter d'associer ces pensées. Mais jamais elles ne pourront se confondre ni même s'exprimer vraiment.

Elle sera confuse. Elle s'interrogera. Elle sera déçue, révoltée, dépitée, écœurée, dégouttée, agacée. Ils entreront en heurt l'un envers l'autre, s'affronteront, se confronteront. Il ne se comprendrons pas. Ne se fondront pas. Ils resteront immanquablement eux. Ils resteront un. Elle ne comprendra pas. Son cœur se blessera, se tailladera et la petite voix pernicieuse des débris de civilisation viendra insuffler à son oreille ses vicieuses paroles. Elle perdra le sens, elle perdre l'essence. Elle se confondra en langage, en discussions, elle réfléchira, raisonnera, pensera. Amère avant tout. La chute en la réalité, la chute terrible sur le sol. Elle ne comprendra pas, s'énervera, se frustrera, fulminera. Elle tournera en rond incessamment et avec vacuité. Son idéal s'effritera, ses rêves d'un, de fusion. Ces ruines civilisationnelles, ces mensonges, ces créations théâtrales scéniques.

Elle ouvrira les yeux, sentira les odeurs, entendra les sons, touchera de son corps sensible. Elle s'éloignera aussi. Pour essayer, expérimenter. Il la laissera s'élancer loin, s'éloigner loin, s'emporter loin. Elle cherchera. Trouvera. Elle se débarrassera de ces dernières traces sur elle, ces dernier gravats lourds et oppressants. Elle enlèvera la dernière couche de glaise, le dernier épiderme, pour parvenir à l'os qu'elle brisera sur la moelle. Cette moelle d'elle-même, cette moelle d'être. Elle s'harmonisera. Et là elle reviendra.

Lui il l'attendra encore. Lui il se débarrassera de sa lourde couronne de culpabilité, il relèvera la tête et la portera vers le ciel, l'ouvrira au vent. Il laissera ce dernier emporter avec lui les miasmes profonds et les dernière rainures sales de cette gangrène en lui. Il sera ébouriffé, remué, mais plus essentiel que jamais. Alors il sera prêt à la recevoir.

Ils s'aimeront. Ils s'aimeront comme deux êtres. Ils graviteront, deux étoiles côtes à côtes à la chaleur et la lumière mutuelles mais autonomes et indépendantes. Là ils s'accorderont. Là ils seront ensembles.


End file.
